My So Called Life
by xSamiliciousx
Summary: Blue...Blue means positive....It’s amazing damn stick and a simple color can change your life forever...NEW STORY NEW OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I decided to write another story. I based the new female character on 'General Hospital' actress Kelly Monaco. For the purpose of this story I changed the date of Angell's death to October 28th****. The italics are the thoughts of my new OC Hailey Brooks.**

* * *

_Blue………_

_Blue means positive………_

_Three times….three test…all the same result_

_It's amazing damn stick and a simple color can change your life forever. Sitting on my bathroom floor, hands shaking as I once again check the test in my hand realization hits and I cant stop the tears from coming. How could I let this happen? _

Hailey Brooks was always the smart girl in school. Growing up in Staten Island where she graduated high school at 17, then moved to Connecticut to attend the best forensics school in the country University of New Haven. She graduated at 21 and worked in a few labs in the state. At 23 she decided to move back to New York when she heard Mac Taylor was looking to hire a new investigator. She had heard a lot about Detective Taylor and really wanted to work for him. Luckily for her she was hired and started in January of 2009. She quickly became friends with her new coworkers, especially Adam Ross. Hailey really enjoyed hanging around Adam, he's weird but she enjoyed that and they considered each other best friends. And even though she sometimes budded heads with Detective Flack, the two developed a close friendship.

_I should have never let this happen. I'm not a one night stand kind of girl and I rarely ever drink. I should have stopped at the first one, but I was having such a tough day at work and needed a release. I guess he did too._

Hailey sat there lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Startled she wiped the tears from her face, threw out the test and washed her hands. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she had to laugh at how terrible she looked, she was wearing a white t shirt, large grey sweatpants she had stolen from Adam and her hair was in a messy bun, although she had washed her face her eyes were still red.

"Hales, its me open up" Adam shouted from the outside her door

"I'm coming" she replied and walked to the door to let her friend in

"You look terrible" Adam told her

"Way to make a girl feel good Adam" she laughed

"Sorry" he said "Are you alright"

"I'm fine" she said then noticed he had two small white bags in his hands with the name of her favorite diner on it

"You come baring gifts" she asked

He knew something was wrong but decided not to push her now. "I got us breakfast" he told her.

"So whad ya get me" she asked

"Your favorite" he replied pulling her food out the bag. It was pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage.

"You're the best" she smiled grabbing the food and sitting at her kitchen table

"And I bought you a coffee, just how you like it, light with three equals" he told her

"Thanks but I'll just have some orange juice" she quickly responded knowing that pregnant women should not drink caffeine

"Are you sure your okay you never turn down coffee" he asked concerned

"I'm fine Adam" she snapped

"I'm sorry, its that time of the month" she lied as the two sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

"Way too much info Hales but thanks for letting me know" he smiled

* * *

After breakfast Hailey went to her bedroom to change but first she needed to make an appointment to see a doctor to confirm her pregnancy although tree test couldn't lie. Since her car was currently at her mechanic and Adam lived close to her, so he was her ride to work. A few minutes later she came out of her room feeling sick to her stomach wearing an white elbow length flowy top, nice black pants and yellow heels, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to wear those for much longer. Being only 5'3 she wore heels a lot and this pair added three inches to her small stature.

She walked out of the room and quickly felt her breakfast coming up and ran to the bathroom forgetting to close the door behind her. Concerned Adam walked over to the door cautiously walking in to see his best friend hunched over the toilet. He walked over to her and sat behind her as he slowly rubbed circles on her back. When she was done she got up washed her face and left the bathroom without saying a word.

"Hailey" Adam started

"Don't" she said holding up her hand to stop him from saying anything

"You need to see a doctor" he told her concerned

"I already called and the only appointment she has today is in ten minutes so we need to leave now" she asked grabbing her white pea coat and purse before heading out the door with Adam following closely behind. The two didn't have to be in work for another forty minute

They arrived at the doctors as Hailey tells Adam to stay in the car and that it wouldn't take long. And it didn't, fifteen minutes later she walked out and Adam could tell she had been crying but he decided not to say anything. Her doctor confirmed that she was two months pregnant and told her to make another appointment the next month.

The two drove in silence until Hailey couldn't take it and told Adam what was going on.

"I'm pregnant" she admitted as Adam suddenly slammed on his brakes

"What the hell" she shouted and he continued driving

"Sorry" he replied at a loss for words, he knew his friend wasn't in a relationship and she wasn't one for meaningless sex but he didn't want to press.

* * *

They arrived at the crime lab where they both went to the lab, she had a test to run for a case the team was working on. She walked over to the GCMS to test the unknown white trace that was found at a murder. A women had been found dead in her home and the mysterious substance was found in a cut on her arm. Placing the substance in the machine she waited for the results to appear. It came back as zinc and titanium. Adam had walked over to her an read the result out loud.

"Zinc and titanium" Adam said

"Otherwise know as white oil paint" Hailey responded

"Yeah the husband is a painter" she informed him and grabbed her cell phone that was in the pocket of her pants. " I gotta tell Stella"

"Tell Stella what" they heard from the doorway turning around to see if it was Stella

"The unknown substance turns out to be oil paint" Hailey informed her and handed her the paper with the results on it.

"Thanks" Stella said and walked out

"Soo uhh whose the father" Adam suddenly asked his friend but she couldn't answer because Stella had returned to see the two with shocked looks on their faces

"I forgot to ask Adam did you get a match on that print" she asked the lab tech

"No" he shook his head and once again Stella left

"Look Adam I don't wanna talk about this right now but you have to promise me not to tell anyone" Hailey asked her friend

"Tell what" Danny said who had just walked into the lab

"Good god can you knock" Hailey groaned

"Wow calm down princess" joked Danny

"Shutup" she said

"What's wrong with her" Danny asked Adam

"Its her time of the month" Adam laughed

"Thank you Perez Hilton" she snapped before taking off her white lab coat and leaving the room.

Later on in the day after her shift was over Hailey was leaving the crime lab to try and hail a cab. Adam had to stay late so now she needed to find a ride. On her lunch break she had gone to a corner store to pick up something small to eat, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep much down. The store was next to a book store where she purchased a few magazines. She had gone past the section with books about pregnancy and couldn't help but to by the obligatory book "What to Expect when your Expecting". Which she was holding in her hands, along with her purse. Stepping outside the lab she dropped the book and magazines on the ground.

"Great" she muttered then noticed a large hand appear and grabbed her belongings

"Thanks" she said and looked up as Flack handed gave her the items back and fortunately he had not noticed the book which she had now stuffed in her purse

She walked to the curb to try and get a cab to stop, but none did. "I thought you had a ride" Flack questioned

"Adam's gotta stay late and nobody else can do it" she informed the detective

"I can" he said as she turned around to face him

"I just gotta drop something off inside and then I can take you home" he told her

Hailey shook her head " I'm fine"

"I insist" he smiled "Just giver me five minutes" to which she nodded and he entered the building

Five minutes later Flack walked out to see Hailey leaning against the building.

"You ready" he asked and again she just nodded and the two walked to his car. They were in his car and Flack noticed that Hailey was being very quiet. At a red light Flack turned to his friend and asked "You alright you've never been this quiet" to which Hailey couldn't help but smile.

"Ahh she smiles" he joked

"You're a funny guy you know that" she joked

"I try" he smiled "But seriously"

"I'm fine Don, I'm just tired" she lied and he dropped the subject and they drove the rest of way in silence. When he pulled up in front of her apartment building she got out of the car after saying thanks.

Flack rolled down the window to say "See ya tomorrow"

Once inside she dropped the books and her purse on her coffee table and then took a shower. When she finished her shower she changed into her pajamas which was a simple black tank top and lime green pants. Letting out a huge breath she took a seat on her couch. Picking up her US Magazine which had Kourtney Kardashian and Kendra Wilkinson with their new babies on the cover she felt tears pricking her eyes once again today at the thought of this pregnancy and thinking about the father.

_How am I going to tell Flack that in seven months he's going to be a father._

* * *

**Yeah, its another Flack story. I really wanted to write about Flack being a father. Let me know what you think about it. This chapter is short but the others will be longer.**


	2. What to Do

**Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it!!**

**Did anyone else find it funny that Carmine writes an episode yet doesn't include his 'wife'. On that note I'm starting to get annoyed with what seems to be their 'revolving characters' Lindsay, Adam and Sid. I wish they would keep them in every episode.**

* * *

Hailey woke up the next morning at five am, not because she had to work, she actually had a rare day off today but it was because she was sick. Well it was morning sickness. Carefully trying not to trip in the dark and over the dirty clothes she had scattered on the floor she ran to the bathroom. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep and once again but at least she would have she car because after Adam got out of work he was going to take her to her mechanic to pick it up. _He is so sweet to volunteer to drive me _she thought and sat down on her couch turned on the television and began watching the news.

Sometime later her mind drifted to the baby and how she was going to tell the father, at this point she wasn't ready yet and save for Adam nobody else knew. Although she is a tiny person and pretty soon she is going to start showing. Shaking those thoughts off for now she continued to watch TV and everyone and a while got up to go the bathroom. Later on in the day after she had cleaned up her apartment she was getting ready to start reading her pregnancy book when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened the door to see Flack looking casual, long black jacket with dark jeans. Hailey couldn't help but check him out although he seemed oblivious.

_Get a hold of yourself _she shouted in her head

_Damn hormones work fast _she thought

"What's up" she asked

"I was on my way downtown when I noticed you left this in my car" he told Hailey handed her a pregnancy book

"Care to explain" he said sternly as she could do was freeze in place. No words could form in her mouth her heart was rapidly beating. _How do you tell your friend and coworker your having his child_

"I'm kidding" he said noticing how quiet she got as she let out a deep breath

"Its for a friend" she lied and grabbing the book from him and throwing it on her coffee table

"You alright your looking a little pale" he asked concerned

"I'm fine" she snapped "Is there anything else you need"

"Wow" he replied taken aback by her tone "What's up with you"

"I'm sorry for snapping" she told him _God I am tired of saying that _"I didn't get much sleep last night" she replied truthfully but didn't explain why she didn't sleep

"Gotcha" he smiled " But yes there is another reason I am here, the teams going out for Linds birthday tonight, Danny wants to surprise her" he informed the brunette

"Ohh cool what time" she forced a smile and tried to keep from throwing up, just thinking about food right now made her feel sick

"Eight at Morton's" Flack said

"I'll be there" was her reply as he went to leave "Thanks for bringing the book back, my friend needs it"

He just smiled and an idea came to his head "You doing anything today?" he asked

She shook her head "Just planned on watching Jerry Springer and doing some crossword puzzles" she laughed "Why"

"I'm headed downtown to a skating rink with my kids from the Y, you wanna come" he asked

"Sure" she answered quickly not really wanting to be stuck in her apartment all day doing nothing "Let me just get changed" she replied walking into her room

Once in her bedroom she placed her hand on her slightly protruding stomach. "That was a close one sweetie" she whispered softly to her womb "I'm just not ready to tell your daddy yet" and changed into a pair of black yoga pants, long sleeve white shirt and blue uggs.

* * *

The two arrived at the ice rink twenty minutes later. While in the car Flack handed her a short sleeve yellow t shirt with three stick people in black on it. He had informed her he had an extra one form the time that Danny had helped him out. Once inside she placed the shirt over her long sleeved one.

They walked inside and were greeted by a group of about twenty teenage boys and girls. They were here to stay off the streets and out of trouble. Hailey loved the idea that these kids had a places to go and adults who volunteered their time to spend time with them. This made her like Flack even more.

"Hey Blue" the group yelled

"Blue" Hailey questioned and turned to Flack

"it's the eyes" he smirked as those said eyes sparkled

"This is Hailey" he told the group introducing her to them as she waved to the group

"We ready guys" he asked

"Ready for what" asked Hailey

"Were gonna have ourselves a little hockey game" he told her

"I think I sit this one out" she told him not wanting to potentially cause any harm to her child

"Suit yourself" he joked as the boys followed him. He then informed the girls who didn't want to play that once the game was over they would be able to skate.

Hailey took a seat in the stands next two a few of the girls who weren't playing.

"So what do you do" a young African American teenager whose name Hailey found out was Nicole asked her

"I'm a detective I work with Blue" she told them

"Are you guys dating" another girl asked

Her face nearly turned red "No were just friends"

"Does he gave a girlfriend" Nicole asked smiling

"Why don't we just watch the game" Hailey responded with a smile

The girls watched the game and occasionally asked Hailey questions. Yet Hailey couldn't help but to get lost in her own thoughts about Flack and how well he was with the kids. You could tell he truly cared for them. _He'll make a good father, me I'm not so sure about _she sighed

About an hour later when the boys were done playing hockey everybody joined in skating something that Hailey wasn't that good at. Flack laughed at how uncoordinated she was on skates and tried to help her.

She was holding on the wall walking slow. "Its just like walking Hailey" Flack told her

"Easy for you to say" she said nearly falling as Flack caught her arm preventing her from doing so

"You never skated as a child" he asked her

"Yea in high school gym and I sucked then" she told him "I used to let the wall stop me" she said and he laughed as she slowly got better

Hailey wanted to try on her own and she did. Yet she forgot how Flack had taught her to stop and she ended up falling on her butt. Flack skated over to her laughing.

"You alright there" he laughed

She didn't answer and when he let his hand out to help her up she pulled him down causing him to fall.

She laughed and replied "I'm good now" and got up off the ice and he shortly followed

Soon after the kids had gone home and Flack had offered to get some coffee to help warm up. Hailey replied 'decaf' which caused Flack to raise an eyebrow in surprise, she was always drinking caffeine

"I've been trying to cut back on it" she told him when he asked her what that was about. He then dropped her back off at her apartment, he was about to leave but Hailey called his name.

"Flack" she called nervously

He turned around as Hailey grew more and more anxious, she was about to tell Flack the truth. Her hands were shaking at her side, heart pounding for the second time that day.

"I'll see ya tonight" she said backing out of telling him the truth

Flack scrunched his eyebrows obviously knowing that this is not what she wanted to say "What's going on with you, I know that's not what you wanted to say" he responded

"Goodbye Don I'll see you later" she said walking inside and slamming the door trying not to cry. She embarrassed at how cowardly she was being.

"_Vigliacco" _she whispered to herself wiping the tears that had just fallen

* * *

It was now ten of seven and Hailey was waiting inside Morton's with Adam waiting for the rest of the team to show up. Before they went to pick up her car Hailey changed into a black long sleeved V-neck dress that fell to her knees, she wore pink heels, a black clutch and a pink pea coat over it. Adam looked nice in his white button down shirt and dark jeans.

Five minutes later Flack,Mac,Stella, and Hawkes arrived. Danny was going to come with Lindsay at eight so she could be surprised, so the team took a seat at the table that was reserved for them. Hailey sat next to Adam what Hawkes sat on the other side of her.

Danny and Lindsay arrived to a chorus of 'surprise' which Lindsay was. "Happy Birhtday" they shouted

Danny pulled out a chair for his wife and sat next to her. "Did you plan this" she asked as he nodded

"Thank you baby" she smiled and leaned over to kiss him causing the table to groan

"So where's Lucy" Hailey asked as they all looked over their menu

"Left her at my ma's" Danny answered

"Aren't grandparents the greatest" joked Hailey, suddenly thinking of her own parents and how they would be around her child. Her mother would be estatic when she found out. Although Hailey had three older sisters who were all married none of them had children. Her father, on the other hand was a whole different story. He is an old fashion man and believes that you should be married first and then have kids, so he will be none to pleased to learn that his youngest daughter is pregnant out of wedlock.

"You know it" Danny answered snapping her out of her thoughts

They all ordered their food and everyone at the table was surprised to see what Hailey ordered. She had not only asked for a plate of chicken parmigan which came with pasta, but ordered and extra bowl of pasta, a salad and a side order of claims casino. They all looked at her like she had three heads.

"What ya eating for two" Danny jokes

"Linds" Hailey says giving her friend a look who then smacks her husband on the back of his head for that comment

"Thanks" laughs Hailey "and for your information I haven't eaten all day" she informed them which wasn't a complete lie. She was actually able to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch and keep it down and now she was extremely hungry.

Everyone was talking and joking when the waitress brought out appitizers which consisted of fried calamari which came with a side of tarter sauce, bruchsetta and stuffed bread. When the calamari was being passed from Adam to Hailey the smell of the tarter sauce suddenly made her feel sick and she quickly excused herelf from the table saying she needed to use the bathroom.

Feeling as though something was going on Lindsay also excused herself. Walking into the bathroom she could hear Hailey throwing up. She patiently waited for her friend. Hailey walked out of the stall, washed her hands and then her face.

"How far along are you" Lindsay asked

"What" a confused Hailey questioned

"Sweetie, your in her puking, you ordered dinner that two people could eat and your looking a little pale" she responded

After a few moments of silence Hailey replied "Three months, but please don't tell anyone"

"Of course I won't" Lindsay responded "But you don't seem to happy"

"I am happy but I really scared Linds" she admitted "I'm afraid that I'm going to be horrible and screw this kid up and that the fathers not going want it and Im going to be left to raise a kid on my own and I don't know how to do that" she said

"First of all you are not going to be a terrible mother, that I know" Lindsay said conforting her friend "And if the father doesn't step up than you've got the whole team who I know will help you" she smiled "Danny is really good with Lucy and so is Mac, and Flack loves spending time with her, its really cute seeing this big strong man with a little baby"

"Its Flack" she practically screamed

"What" a startled Lindsay asked

"Flack is the father, we were drunk and it just happened" she said

"I take it he doesn't know" she replied and Hailey nodded

"Trust me when I tell you that when your ready to tell him he will be there for you" she told her

"Thanks for listening to me Linds, you're a great friend" Hailey truthfully told Lindsay

"I try" she joked "So what was it that got to you"

"That damn sauce" Hailey laughed "I hope they finished it

"When I was pregnant with Lucy it was pickles" Lindsay laughed as the two headed out of the bathroom and were now on their way back to their seats. "Just the sight of them made me sick"

"Everthing okay" Danny asked the two sat down just as their appetizers were being taken away by the waitress

"There was a long line" Lindsay lied as Hailey mouthed a 'thanks' to her. The group conversed about work and other things until the food came. Once dinner was complete and Hailey was still hungry, Danny had arranged for the staff to bring out a cake for Lindsay which they were now enjoying.

"Now its time for your gift" Stella said handing Lindsay and envelope

"Well its actually for the two of you" Hailey added reffering to her and Danny which caused him to grin

Lindsay opened the envelope and smiled. The team had pooled their money together and got the two of them a weekend at a cabin upstate, there was also a note in there letting the parents now what the team would be watching Lucy that weekend.

"Thank you guys" she said

The talk soon turned to Valentines Day and what everybody was going to do. Everyone had something planned except Flack and Hailey.

"I hate Valentines Day" Hailey rold her friends "It's just a made up holiday for companies to sucker in men and force them to spend all their money and make single people feel horrible"

When she was finished talking everyone was trying to hold back a laugh. "Why don't you tell us how you really feel" Danny joked

"And besides why do men need one random day in the middle of winter to tell his girl that he loves her, shouldn't you do that everyday" she added, she was just trying to fluster the guys at the table which seemed to work and the girls found it funny.

"Yeah" Lindsay said looking at her husband to which all he could come up with to say was 'I love you'

Once everyone was finished and the bill was paid, they were all on their way to their cars, which were all across the street or a little ways down. Flack and Hailey happened to park near each other so they were side by side going the same way.

"So how do you feel bout the almighty Valentine's Day" she asked him

He laughed "Back when Danny and Lindsay weren't together we used to go to the bars to pick up girls who didn't have dates"

Hailey laughed at that statement "You didn't"

"We did" he chuckled "And it wasn't that hard"

"Wow you guys were jerks" she told him

"Hey I resent that, we've changed" he said

She rolled her eyes "Yeah right I saw you checking out that women at the table next to us"

"What can I say I'm I guy" he responded

"Yeah a mean one" she laughed and playfully hit him on the chest with her chest. When they reached their cars, they said their goodbyes and made their way home.

* * *

The following morning while Hailey eating breakfast there was a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Adam with a bouquet of pink flowers and a stuffed animal monkey.

"What's this for" she asked her friend letting him into her apartment

"For Valentine's Day" he smiled "I know you said you hate it but I thought it would be nice, but I'm sure you think its stupid, maybe I should go" he rambled

"Adam" she laughed "I love that you thought about me thanks" she said a gave him a kiss on his cheek

"But you didn't have to get me flowers" she said taking it and walking into her living room to find a vase.

"I didn't" he responded

"Who did" she asked after finding a simple clear vase and putting water in it

"I don't know, I saw the delivery guy outside your door and asked him to give them to me" Adam told her "Is there a card"

She looked around for one, grabbed it and before placing the flowers in the vase. _See I can be nice. Happy February 14__th__ …Flack _she read to hersled and smiled

"Who are they from" he asked

"Just a friend" she smiled as he laughed nervously

"But I love my monkey more" laughed Hailey realizing she had yet to thank him for his gift

"I had a feeling you would do something so I stopped at the store last night and picked you up this" she said handing him a red bag

He looked inside and grinned "You sure know the way to my heart" he replied referring to the large back of his favorite candy, Snickers, she had purchased

Shortly after Adam left and Hailey was once again alone with her thoughts. Walking over to the flowers which she had placed on her coffee table, she beamed thinking maybe things won't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

**AN: vigliacco means coward in Italian(which Hailey is)**

**New chapter of Time Will Tell, will be up by the 15****th****.**


	3. Can You Handle It?

I don't own the CSI:NY characters, only the ones you don't recognize.

* * *

Hailey was on her way home from work. She had been a bundle of nerves that morning because she knew that sooner or later Mac would need to know about the baby. She wouldn't be allowed around chemicals and in a few months would not be allowed to work in the field. Even though she was three months, a small belly was started to form, which she covered with a loose black shirt, so this was the time to tell her boss, she was just worried as to how he was going to react.

"_Come in" Mac stated from the seat behind his desk where he was current going over some paperwork when there was a knock at the door_

_A nervous looking Hailey walked in and frowned when she saw Mac was busy "Is this a bad time" she said almost grateful, thinking that she wouldn't have to tell him right now "I can come back" she said a began to turn around_

"_Its okay" Mac said _

"_No really I can come back later" she replied_

"_Sit" he mocked yelled then smiled as the brunette took a seat opposite of him_

"_I need to talk to you" Hailey said _

"_I got that" Mac smiled "What about"_

"_I'm going to be needed some time off soon" she said _

"_Whys that" he raised an eyebrow_

"_I'm pregnant" she admitted looking him dead in the eye_

_Mac sat silent, taking in the information. He was happy for Hailey, over the past year he had grown to care about her as a daughter._

"_How far along" he asked _

"_Three months" she said suddenly having a sense of déjà vu because she had this conversation with Lindsay not to long ago_

"_You know once you get to six months your not allowed in the field" he informed her as she nodded _

"_We'll take it month by month" he told her just as his phone rang and a relieve Hailey got up to leave _

_She had just opened the door when Mac spoke up "Hailey" she turned around "Congratulations" he smiled as she did too, which was how she left his office. _

* * *

That was earlier in the day, and while she was glad that he took it well, there was still another hurdle to get over._ Three down, few more to go _she sighed thinking about those who know: Adam, Lindsay and now Mac, but she still somehow needed to tell the most important person, the was turning a corner when she noticed something strange in an alley. Pulling her car over she carefully got out and walked to what she noticed, turns out it was there were two women who was lying on their back. Quickly and gently turning her over, she checked for a pulse, when she found one she checked the other women who didn't have a pulse.

Taking out her cell phone she called for help "This is Detective Spencer I need a bus and CSI's at the fifth street alley now" she said. Once she had hung up the women began to stir, without thinking Hailey took of her black winter jacket and wrapped it around her not wanted to add hypothermia to her problems. Then it seemed like the women was trying to speak.

"Hey what's your name" she asked softly

"What's going on" the women whispered

"Your gonna be fine sweetie" she tried to reassure her "what's your name"

"Sam" was her reply before she fell into unconsciousness once again

A few minutes later the ambulance had arrived taking the unconscious women to the hospital, moments after it left Flack, Mac, and Danny arrived.

"Catching criminals when your off, don't get enough at work" Danny joked with Hailey

"Job never ends" she answered

"Where's your jacket" Flack said concerned yet before Hailey could answer he gave her his brown jacket, that looked huge on her

"Whadda we got" Mac asked

"Two females down in the alley, checked for pulse, brunette had, the other one didn't" she informed the three men

"What brunette" Mac asked the victim lying in the alley was a blonde.

"There were two women here, I called a bus and she's at Trinity" she replied

"Thanks" Mac nodded at her as he walked toward the victim. She knew he was dismissing her, but something about this made her want to help out.

"I wanna help Mac" she told her boss, he turned around and knowing that she was stubborn he agreed

"Alright go to the hospital with Flack to see the other victim" he told her. Since Mac, Danny and Flack had all came in the same car the two took Hailey's'. They had to make a pit stop when Hailey had to use the bathroom, an annoying consequence of pregnancy. Once at the hospital they went to the front desk asking for the room of victim. Hailey still had her badge and gun on, and had grabbed her kit which was in the trunk of her car.

"Sorry cant give that out" the bored man behind the desk replied, he was reading a book and didn't bother to look up.

Flack grabbed the book while Hailey shoved her badge in his face. "How bout know" she said

"Who were your looking for?" he asked

"Brunette women in her twenties found in an alley, said her name was Sam" she told him

The man couldn't respond because a male doctor had come up. "You're here for the women from the fifth street alley" he asked the two detectives

"Yeah how is she" Hailey asked concerned about the well being of this women, at this point not caring about the case

"She was beaten pretty bad, couple broken ribs and her hand was broken, seems as though someone stepped on it" he told them

"Is she awake" Flack asked the doctor shook his head and told them that she should be awake within a few hours.

"Can we see her I'm going need to take some pictures" Hailey questioned the doctor

"Just be careful" he said and gave them the room number of the women, the two were walking there when the doctor spoke again.

"Ohh miss" he said as the two turn around " I understand you gave that women your jacket" she nodded "you saved her from getting hypothermia which could have made things a lot worse"

Hailey smiled a little as her and Flack searched for the room. As they got closer to the bed Hailey turned and noticed the stoic look on Flack's face.

"Flack" she said and got no answer

"Don" she said again hoping the use of his first name would get the attention of the blue eyed detective

"Sam" he whispered

"You know her" she asked and Flack shook his head but didn't elaborate on how.

"Don" she said gently grabbing his arm

"She's my sister" he admitted, which shocked Hailey

* * *

"I'll be outside" he said and quickly left. Hailey stood there for a moment before putting kit down and grabbing the camera from around her neck, taking pictures of Sam's injuries, this case now becoming very personal. She just hoped Flack was going to be okay. Sam never stirred as Hailey took photographs of the bruises and checked underneath her fingernails for foreign DNA, unfortunately she didn't find any. She then took the clothes Sam was wearing which were on the chair next to her. Once she was done with this she left the room silently vowing to catch who did this, when she nearly ran into Flack.

"She okay" he asked her

"She's still out" Hailey replied somberly "Look Flack I really don't think you should be on this case"

"Your not my superior so don't tell me what to do" he yelled then noticed the almost hurt look on her face "Sorry"

"Its fine, but this is obviously too person for you and I'm worried how your gonna handle it" admitted Hailey

"Don't worry, are you done here" he asked as she nodded and called Mac on her way to the car to let him know what was going on so far. Then giving the doctor her card and telling him to call her the minute Sam wakes up. On the car ride to 1 Police Plaza, a curious Hailey asked Flack if he was close to his sister, to which he replied that they used to be. They drove the rest of the way in silence, and once there, she had gone to meet up with Danny to fill each other in while Flack went to the precinct.

"Hey Messer, what ya got for me?" she asked walking into the room Danny was in

"Whadda ya got for me" he questioned

"I asked you first" the brunette forced a smile trying to hide her thoughts which were on Sam and Flack.

"So Sid ID the vic as Melanie Morgan, she's twenty eight works at a bar bout a block from the alley, said COD is blunt force trauma, definitely used a weapon, probably something large" "Just got tox back, she had a blood alcohol level was .09 and there were traces of marijuana in her system" he informed the other detective and show her a picture of the victims wound "So did you get anything from the women at the hospital"

"The other victim was Flack's sister Sam" she told him "she was still out when we left but as soon as she wakes up I'll be there"

"Can you check these" Hailey said handing Danny the clothes from the hospital. He examined them, there was a stain on the shirt that smelled like beer, and it turned out that it was. He checked the pants not finding anything on the outside, but found a small bag which had two joints in it. Just then Hailey's phone rang, looking at the screen she saw it was the hospital, the doctor informed her that Sam was awake and she could come down at anytime. Thanking him she hung up and turned to Danny.

"That was the hospital Sam woke up" she told him "I'm going to talk to her, let Mac know what's going on will ya" She left the room and headed to her car. Once she was there she saw Flack leaning on it. "I called the hospital, I know she's awake and I'm coming with you". Hailey didn't respond.

Twenty minutes later the two walked into Sam's room. "Hi I'm Detective Spencer with the crime lab, can we talk" she asked her and Sam nodded as Flack just stood in the corner of the room

"Why were you in the alley" Hailey questioned

"I was on my way home from work" she answered

"Where's that?" she asked

"Queen of Mercy, I'm a receptionist" Sam informed her and you could see that she was proud of this. This statement had surprised Flack, because the last thing he knew she was working at a bar

"You were walking a night by yourself" Flack said from his spot in the corner

"You sound like dad" she said "I wasn't by myself, I was with my friend Molly, she's a nurse at Queen of Mercy" she paused "Molly" "is she okay" she asked Hailey

"I'm sorry" Hailey told her as Sam was holding back tears

"What time did you leave work?" Hailey questioned

"About 7:30" she responded. Hailey had found the two women around eight.

"Can you tell me what happened" she asked again

"I was walking home with Molly, somebody came up from behind and threw us into the alley he pushed me and I fell." she stopped "he pushed her to the ground and kept hitting her and kicking her" tears were now rolling down her face "he grabbed something and that's the last I remember"

Taking in this information Hailey paused for a moment before asking her next question "Was she drinking?" she asked

"What" exclaimed Sam

"Molly had alcohol in her system" she explained "she also had a small amount of marijuana in her"

"That's not true" she said looking up at Hailey for confirmation who told her that it was.

"I guess she could have" she admitted " we actually met at an AA meeting"

"How long have you been clean" Hailey asked changing the subject

"Ten months" Sam beamed

"I hate to ask you this but were drinking or doing drugs?" questioned Hailey as this question had caught the attention of Flack

"No" Sam said "I just told you I'm clean"

"We found beer stains on your shirt and joints in the pocket of your jeans" Hailey informed her

"I don't know how that beer got their but I was having a really rough day today and Molly had scored some weed" Sam admitted looking at Hailey because she was afraid to see the reaction of her brother. "She must of put it in her pocket but I swear I didn't take any"

"How many where in the bag" Hailey asked

"Three I guess" she said skeptical as to why she was asking that question

"Sam we found two in your pocket" Hailey admitted

"I swear to you I didn't take one" Sam repeated

"Your lying" Flack spoke

The two women stared at him. "C'mon Sam why don't you just admit it, you relapsed"

"That's not true" Sam pleaded

"You know it is, I know you Sam" Flack yelled

"What's that suppose to mean" his hurt sister questioned

"C'mon your presented with the opportunity to screw up and you take it, its not the first time and Lord knows it won't be the last" he told her "I'm done with you" he said shaking his head walking to the door "I came here because I wanted to make sure you were okay, I thought changed, but man was I wrong" and with that and a slam of the door he left his sister crying and upset that her brother didn't believe her.

"Hope he remembers I drove, so he aint going anywhere" Hailey joked trying to break the mood Flack had left in the room, Sam cracked a small smile.

"He doesn't believe me" Sam cried

" I do" Hailey told her as she looked up at the detective

"I don't know if it matters but I believe you" she said

"Why" Sam asked

"I haven't been at this job long, but I know when someone is lying, and I know you aren't" she told her "I believe that you wouldn't mess things up by doing something stupid"

"Thanks, at least someone believes me" Sam said

"Don't worry he'll come around, he just needs to cool off" Hailey told her trying to make the women feel better

"You obviously don't know him too well" she sarcastically replied

Hailey knew she should bring the conversation back to the case and asked Sam if there was anything else she needed to tell her.

"No" she responded

Hailey grabbed a card with her work number on it, grabbed a pen from her case and wrote her home and cell number on it.

"If you remember anything else or you just need to talk call me" Hailey told her

She got up to leave when Sam spoke "Thanks"

* * *

Hailey drove Flack to his apartment and followed him in because she was furious at him.

"What the hell is your problem" she yelled

"You can come him" he said sarcastically pointing to the fact that she had let her self in

"I'm not laughing" she said folding her arms across her chest

"Well you met my sister and heard what she was spewing so you tell me what my problem is" he said

"I know that your sister nearly died tonight, and now she's lying in that hospital crying because her brother doesn't believe her" she yelled at him

"And you do" he laughed

"Yea I do" was her response

"Well then your just as dumb as I am" he said "She's never gonna change and now I realize that"

"People change Flack and I know she did" Hailey screamed

"Yeah and how do you know that" he asked

"I saw the look in her eyes, she was devastated" she told him

He angrily shook his head "I'm done talking about this". Hailey was about to respond when a sharp pain hit her abdomen. She instinctively grabbed it as Flack noticed

"You alright" he asked quickly changing his tone

"I'm fine" she said though gritted teeth but the pain was getting worse.

"Sit down and take it easy" he said gently grabbing her arm and sitting her on the couch, he walked to his fridge and grabbed her a bottle of water.

"What's wrong" he asked in a gentle tone that was completely opposite of his tone just a minute ago

"I get pains sometime when I get stressed" she lied

"Do I look stupid" he said " I know your lying"

"Why would I lie" she said

"I don't know you tell me" he replied

The pain began to subside and she quickly got up to leave but Flack stopped her. "What's going on, you've been acting strange the past couple of days"

"Nothing is going on, I just want to go home and sleep" she said trying to leave but again he stopped her

"Not until you tell me the truth" he said

"There is no truth" she said raising her voice

"Stop lying" he yelled

"I'm pregnant" she admitted "are you happy now" "I only hope you wont treat this kid like you did your sister" she mumbled to herself

"What" Flack said

"I'm pregnant" she repeated

"I got that part, but what I don't get is why you've been acting strange around me" Flack said

Hailey stood there staring at him not knowing what to do. Should she tell him the truth or should she lie? How would he react? She questioned herself and asked if she was ready to tell him, people already know, so eventually it would get out.

Taking a deep breath she decided that she was tired of keeping secrets "You're the father" she admitted now crying

While he was letting the news sink in the crying women let herself out. The shocked Flack walked over to his couch. Sitting down he ran his hands through his short hair trying to digest what he was just told. Those three words repeating in his head _You're the father._ And just like that with those three words his life changed in an instant.

* * *

**Hope I didn't write Flack too out of character, towards the end.**

**Look for the next chapter to be up soon.**


	4. Lucky

**I don't own CSI:NY or its characters. I only own anyone you don't recognize.**

**Thanks to those who added me to their alerts. It means a lot.**

**The italics denote a flashback. I am adding a new OC as a love interest for Adam(I think he deserves some lovin :)****) Her looks are based on Jessica Simpson. Shes barely in this chapter but will be seen more in the next one.**

* * *

Flack sat on the couch still in shock trying to take in what Hailey had just told him. He knew she was telling the truth, they had only slept together once and agreed to not talk about it. Thinking back to that day he knew that they hadn't used a condom because having sex was the last thing on both of their minds.

_A disheveled and forlorn looking Flack dressed down is a black button up shirt undone over a black wife beater sat on the bar stool at Rays. Nursing his third beer, looking like he hadn't shaved in days. It was early December and had only been a little over a month since his girlfriend and partner Jessica Angell had been murdered. While he was mourning her loss, what bothered him the most that while hunting down her killer, he shot and killed him point blank, and that had haunted him everyday. Drinking had become his escape._

"_I'll have the strongest thing ya got" a familiar female voice called. Taking a seat next to Flack he turned to see it was his friend and colleague Hailey. She had been working at the crime lab for almost a year and the two quickly hit it off._

"_Whisky sour" the bartender said handing Hailey the drink and she thanked him_

_She took a sip then turned to Flack and asked "What brings you here"_

_He didn't answer and she spoke again "Drowning your sorrows" it was more of a statement that she knew was true. Ever since Angell's death, he was obviously upset and many people turned to drugs or alcohol at times like that._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked taking another sip of his beer_

"_Got suspended" was her simple answer. She had disobeyed an order by Mac and in turn he suspended her for three weeks. The two of them sat there drinking and rarely talking. Three hours later when the bar was getting ready to close both were very inebriated and the bartender insisted on calling them a cab. While getting out of the cab Hailey, who was wearing heels tripped and twisted her ankle. Flack picked her up bridle style and carried her to her apartment. He drunkenly searched for her keys and once he found them he opened the door, closing it behind him he walked over to her kitchen counter a placed the drunk woman on top of it. Flack walked over to her freezer and grabbed an ice pack._

"_While your over there get me something to eat" she yelled talking off her blue jacket leaving her in a tight white tank top_

_Walking back over to her he handed her the ice pack which she placed on her ankle. "Do you listen" she said to him before jumping of the counter with the intention of getting something for herself. In her drunken state she fell causing her to land flat on her ass._

"_Smooth" Flack joked then picked her up and place her on the counter again. _

"_How's it look?" she about her ankle trying not to look Flack in his face. The unshaven look was definitely a good one on him, and in her drunk state she would probably do something she would regret._

_He gently grabbed a hold her injured left foot and slowly slide her black heels off. He began to gently rub her swollen foot. "Definitely gonna be black and blue in the morning" he said looking her in the eye._

_Suddenly they were engaged in several sloppy, drunken kisses. Not knowing who made the first move Flack let his hands move up her thigh and began massaging her thigh. She in turn let out a moan, he soon abandoned her mouth and led wet kisses down her neck. He grabbed her off the counter and on instinct her legs wrapped around his waist. While still kissing her neck he asked where her bedroom was. She answered him and he pushed her against the door before walking in and closing it behind him._

_Waking up the following morning Hailey felt like she had been hit by a bus. Slowly opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings, she saw men's clothes scattered across the floor along with hers. Turing to the side she noticed a male body sleeping next to her. It suddenly clicked and all the memories from the night before came flooding back. She had slept with Flack._

_Wrapping her bed sheet around her, she walked to her dresser and grabbed some clothes and went to her bathroom which was attached to her room. Hoping that the shower would make her feel better because at this point she felt like curling up in her bed and sleeping there all day._

_After finishing her shower, the still hung-over Hailey walked into her kitchen to make coffee. Minutes later Flack appeared dressed in his clothes from the night before._

"_I made coffee if you want some" she told him awkwardly as he walked over to grab a cup_

"_Last night" they both said at the same time then chuckled_

"_You go" Hailey told Flack _

"_Last night was a drunken mistake" he said not trying to sound too harsh_

"_Yeah" Hailey agreed, although she didn't think it was a mistake. She had always cared for him as a friend but somewhere along the way had developed feelings for him. Deep down she hoped that they could be together._

"_Lets just pretend like it never happened" she told him then stuck out her hand_

"_Deal" she smirked_

"_Deal" he replied _

"_Although I gotta say you were pretty good" he told her cracking a dimpled smile_

"_You weren't so bad yourself" she smiled back before taking a sip of her coffee_

And neither of them had discussed it since then. He knew there would be some consequences from that night, but a baby was not one he ever thought about. Although he was scared the about having to care for another human life, something about it brought a small smile to the detectives' face. Lost in his thoughts when his phone suddenly rang, he grabbed it from his coffee table when he noticed he had a text message from Danny that read: new_ info on case; come to meeting room._

* * *

Meanwhile Adam Ross was on his way home from breakfast. Hailey and Adam had made it a tradition to go out once a week. She was one her way to work, while he went home because he wasn't due in till later. The small café was close enough to his apartment that he walked there. Unfortunately the weather in New York is pretty unpredictable and the moment he had stepped out of the café, it began to rain heavily. Taking quick steps to get to his apartment and out of the rain, he got to his building when he noticed a beautiful woman struggling to carry groceries. She was about 5'4 with short blonde hair with curves in all the right places. He saw a young man walk right past her and into the building not even holding the door.

Adam walked over to the women and grabbed a hold of some of her bags "I got it" he told her. She looked up at the generous stranger, "thanks" she smiled. He grabbed the door and helped her to her place. She entered her apartment and put the groceries she had on her counter, then walked over to grab the ones from Adam.

"Thanks again" she smiled "Sienna Murphy 420" she let her hand out her the man to shake

"Adam Ross 401" he smiled shaking her hand

* * *

Back at the crime lab Flack met up with his best friend to discuss the case involving his sister, "Hey Flack you alright" Danny asked. Flack seemed to be off in his own little world

"I'm fine" was his answer, truth was he was still thinking about Hailey and the baby "So whatcha got"

Before he could answer Hailey walked in "You rang Messer" she said walking over to the table the two men were at without looking Flack in the eyes. Danny could sense there was something going on but decided not to say anything while they were at work.

"Sid pulled some kind of substance off the vic, ran it through GCMS and came back as ammonium dichromate, commonly used in pyrotechnics" he informed the two

"Does that get us anywhere" Hailey asked

"No but this might" he replied nodding to the screen in the room where he had a video set to play "Adam pulled surveillance from the alley". He showed the two the video, which showed Sam and Molly walking, then just like Sam had said, when a man came up from behind and pushed her. Then pushed Molly and beat her before grabbing something from his pocket and continually hitting Molly over the head with it. While they couldn't get a close up of the man, the detectives could tell he was about six feet, and well built, and appeared to have dark hair.

"Can you zoom in on that" Hailey asked and Danny did. Zooming in they saw that it was gun

"Who beats someone with a gun" Hailey questioned

"Maybe he didn't want to draw attention but shooting" Danny shrugged

"Did you find a gun at the scene" asked Flack

Danny shook his head "Musta took it with him"

"Did Sid find any markings on her skull, if he hit her hard enough the serial numbers could have made a impact" Hailey said

"He didn't say anything about that" Danny said "Guy coulda scrapped the numbers off" Flack added

The video was still running when Hailey noticed something on the screen. Walking over to it, she rewound it, then zoomed in on what she saw. Something small had fallen out of the killers' jacket. It was some kind of invitation to a party and the date was tonight.

"Which one of you guys wants to play Bond" Hailey asked

They turned around confused, she nodded her head to the screen. Where she had the invitation blown up to full screen. "Fell out of the guys jacket, its an invitation for an exclusive party at the Manhattan Hotel at 8 p.m.,sadly it wont be too easy for us cuz theres no name on it"

"This might be the only shot we have of catching this guy" Hailey said "And Danny doesn't ammonium dichromate stay on for at least forty eight hours" Danny nodded

"So which one of ya is coming" she added

"Flack's the one with the tux" Danny laughed referring to the time Flack and Stella had gone undercover, when he was dating Devon

"Good then I'll met ya at the hotel at 8" Hailey smiled leaving the room.

* * *

It was now a few minutes to eight, luckily it had stopped raining so Hailey was waiting outside the hotel for Flack. She was dressed in an emerald dress that cut low in the front and back, it was form fitting so her small bump was on display. Her hair was curled done in a half up half down style, the only jewelry was the small diamond studded earrings. She carried a small silver clutch that inside held a detector that would be able to detect the ammonium dichromate.

At five past eight, Flack had arrived and a hormonal Hailey was ready to chew him out, when she saw him. Dressed in a black tux with a white striped shirt underneath and a simple black bowtie. _My God_ she thought

"Its about time" she joked crying to cut the obvious tension that surrounded the two, yet much to Hailey's surprise Flack didn't offer up a sarcastic comeback or even a smirk.

Walking into the hotel he said the same words he said while working the Smart Water case with Stella. It was his way into the party "Flack, Don Flack". Hailey smiled at that as the man who was checking invitations allowed them in.

"So how we gonna do this" he asked barely making eye contact

"Got the detector in my clutch, its not only stylish but useful as well" she answered "So while I got that, be on the look out for a six foot well built man, with dark hair"

"That's helpful" he mumbled to herself before walking off

Hailey had gone in the opposite direction and so far had no luck. While still continuing with this she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a petite redhead dressed in a tight black dress that barely skimmed her knees, her red hair pulled back into a bun, wearing earrings and a necklace that looked like it caused more than she makes in a year. "Hi" the redhead spoke

"Hi" a confused Hailey spoke politely

"I'm Devon" she told her sticking out her hand

" Hailey" she replied shaking her hand "I don't mean to be rude but I need to go" Hailey began to walk past her when Devon noticed Hailey's bump.

"So you're the one" she spoke as the confused Hailey turned around

"Excuse me" she asked

"The one Donnie knocked up" Devon replied then looked down at her perfectly manicured nails as if she was bored. She then looked the tiny detective up and down "I'm surprised, he definitely coulda done better"

Hailey was starting to get angry "Look I don't know who you are but I'd advise you to mind your own business"

"I'm surprised you don't know me" she replied

"Sorry princess I'm more into catching criminals then keeping tab on the city's' socialites" Hailey snapped back

Devon laughed "You may not know bout me but I know about you, I just hope you realize that just because you tried to trap him by getting pregnant, Don wont stick around, he doesn't want kids, and if he did trust me sweetie, he'd get bored and come crawling back to me"

Hailey was about ready to take a shot at her, but before she could say anything Flack had come over in an attempt to diffuse the situation. From across the room, he had seen Devon stop Hailey, and by the looks of things, the conversation was ugly. He had seen what happen when Hailey gets upset, and he didn't want anything to happen with the baby.

"Donnie" beamed Devon

"Devon" he nodded curtly

Then it clicked to Hailey, Devon was Flack's girlfriend. She had gotten robbed while with him and was apparently excited about it. The way Stella had described her she sounded like an airhead, something Flack would never date, and she was right.

"What's going on" Flack asked skeptically

"Just being nice" Devon replied with a fake smile

"Denise" Hailey began "Devon" the corrected the redhead "Devon was just letting me know that I got pregnant on purpose and that we are never gonna be together" she smiled

"Why don't you get lost Devon" Flack said, not in the mood to deal with her

"Ya know I still think spies are sexy" she purred then ran her hand up his chest "and besides you don't mean that"

Hailey pushed her hand off, a sudden jealousy coming over "You might wanna listen to him" she smirked

Devon backed down "You'll regret this"

That elicited a smirk from the handsome detective "That's were your wrong, the only thing I regret when it comes to you is getting with you in the first place"

Devon looked like she was going to cry and with a nasty glare she left the two. Hailey smiled, happy that Flack put her in her place.

"Stella told me about her, what the hell did see in her" she asked

"I thought she was hot" was his simple response as they both chuckled, yet he quickly turned serious "ya know we have to talk"

"I know but right now we need to do what we came here to do" Hailey said and Flack nodded. The two walked and found many men who fit description but there was no sign of the chemical. That was until they walked past one man dressed in a black tux, black shirt, and white tie.

"Flack that's him" she whispered pointing at the man

"Hey you" Flack screamed causing the man to turn around and smiled

"We need to talk" he said flashing his badge. The smile quickly left his face and ran. "Dammit" he mumbled and yelled for Hailey to call for officers who were situated across the street. It was Flack's idea to have them there, just in case they found the guy and he tried to run. He didn't want Hailey having to run after him.

She quickly got on her phone and called for the backup, while Flack was chasing the suspect. She followed the two as Flack ran through the crowd yelling NYPD and pushing people out of the way.

They continued to run, and the man thought he was safe, when he got outside and realized the detective was not behind him. He fell to the ground yet when he went to get up he saw the emerald dress, looking up he saw the female detective from before with her arms folded across her chest with two uniformed police officers standing behind.

"Going somewhere" she smirked

The man got up, when Flack came from behind and threw him against a car. He reached behind to grab his cuffs as the man struggled, the two officers walked over to try and help. By now a small crowd had gathered to see what was going on.

"What's your name" he screamed and the man didn't answer

"Whoever you are you have the right to remain silent" Flack said reading the man his rights.

"Gonna give me your name" he said roughly pulling him off the car so they were now standing

"Nope" was his reply

Hailey reached inside his jacket and grabbed the wallet, she assumed was going to the party needed an ID.

"Robert Maxford" she read allowed

Just then Devon came storming out and screamed "What are you doing with my brother?"

* * *

**The thing about the chemical in the story I made up, I'm sure this cant real happen. I know nothing about science.**

**The other day I was watching the episode with Devon in it and I wanted to use her, and the Bond thing too. (I'm glad she didn't stick around)**


	5. Changes

"Brother" Hailey said as the two uniforms were busy putting Robert Maxford in the back of their unmarked squad car.

"What's going on" Devon screamed pushing through the crowd of people, running toward the car her brother was sitting in. Hailey stepped in front of her before she could get to the car

"Get out of my way" she yelled

"Look the best way to help your brother is to go home" an agitated Hailey told her

"Why" she replied confused as to what was going on

"He may be in a lot of trouble" she responded then walked over to Flack who was standing in front of his car waiting for Hailey, so they could go to the precinct

"Your girlfriends getting antsy, ya might wanna talk to her, cuz I real don't wanna have to deal with her for a second time" she joked with Flack

"So you wanna stick her with me, gee thanks" he joked back. It was nice that they could joke. Hailey didn't want things to be awkward between her and Flack

Flack got into the drivers seat of his car while Hailey sat in the passengers' seat. Five minutes into the drive she received a phone call from an unknown number but answered anyways.

"Hello" she spoke in a tone saying she didn't know who this is

"Detective Spencer" a female voice spoke and Hailey immediately recognized who it was

"Sam" she said. Hearing his sisters name, Flacks gaze fell upon Hailey, while he tried to keep an eye on the road

"Yeah" she confirmed "You said I could call you if I remembered anything. Is this a bad time, I could call back later"

"No its fine what did you need to talk about" she asked

"Do you mind coming to the hospital" Sam asked

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can" she informed her then placed her phone back in her clutch. She turned to Flack who's attention was now solely on the road

"Could you drop me off at Trinity, Sam needs to talk" she asked him

"What she need to talk about" he asked her curiously

"She didn't say, but I'll let you know as soon as I find out" she informed him

* * *

Ten minutes later, he dropped her off at the hospital, and the normally confident Hailey suddenly felt self conscious. She looked really out of place in her emerald green gown, yet she paid no attention to the stares and walked to Sam's room.

Knocking on the door and announcing who it was she waited for a response. "Come in" Sam said

It had only been two days since Sam was beaten, and although there were bruises all over her face, from her checks to her neck, and she had a nasty black eye, but she looked to be in good spirits.

"Hey how ya feeling" Hailey asked taking a seat next to her

"Better" she smiled albeit painfully, she then noticed what the detective was wearing " I did ruin your night, I'm sorry"

Hailey looked confused, then realized Sam must have thought she was out somewhere having fun when she called. She couldn't be further from the truth.

She shook her head "This is actually about your case. Do you know Robert Maxford?" she asked and Sam shook her head

"Why" she questioned

"He may have been the one who attacked you and killed Molly" she told her

"I don't know who he is" Sam said "Why would he do this"

"I don't know" she admitted "Did Molly have a boyfriend"

"She mentioned someone a few times said his name is Robbie" Sam told her "That could be the guy you just said"

"You ever meet him?" Hailey asked

Sam shook her head "She said they had only been dating for a few weeks and every time I asked if I could meet him she would change the subject"

"And your sure she wasn't drinking or doing drugs the night of the murder" she asked referring to the other day when the two talked and Sam told her no

"Like I told you the other day, Molly got some weed and put some in my pocket, but I never saw her take it or drink anything" Sam informed her

"I believe you, I'm just trying to piece this together, do you know where she got the drugs" was the detectives' next question

"I wish I knew but I don't" she said

Hailey shook her head then decided to talk to her about why she was here "Sam, you said you remembered something"

"Yeah" she said "When he was hitting me I tried to fight back, and I hit him in the face. I was wearing a ring" she looked at Hailey "I've seen enough of those crime shows to know that you could match the ring to the wound on his face"

Hailey smiled "Where's the ring now"

"The nurses took it" she informed her

"Thanks Sam" she said remembering that she saw a small bruise on Robert Maxford's face "I think you helped solve the case"

Just then a knock was made and the door opened to reveal a middle age nurse with short blonde hair dressed in pale green scrubs and nursing shoes. "I came to check on the patient" she smiled

The woman walked over to Sam before noticing it was Hailey who was in the room. "Hi Detective Spencer" she smiled as she looked over Sam

"How's the baby" the nurse asked. Hailey had been here two weeks before for an appointment with her OBGYN, while waiting for her doctor she met the nurse whose name is Anna and they began talking

"Good" she smiled nervously

"Your almost four months along right" she asked and Hailey nodded "Pretty soon you'll be able to feel the baby move"

"Yeah I can't wait" she beamed

"Well everything looks good, I'll come by later" she said to Sam then turned to Hailey "It was nice seeing you again Detective"

"You too" Hailey replied and Anna left the room

"Your pregnant" Sam stated. She was happy for this women, who she saw as someone who she could be friends with. They had only met two days before, but Hailey had been nothing but nice and could tell that she was a trustworthy person. Sam didn't have many friends because it was hard for her to trust people, but she trusts Hailey.

"Yeah" she beamed "Sam there's something I should probably tell you". She looked down at her stomach and places a motherly hand on it. "This baby is your niece or nephew"

Sam was shocked. She wasn't close to her brother, so she didn't know if he was in a relationship, but she never thought he would ever become a father. Her brother seemed to enjoy his bachelor lifestyle.

"So you guys are together" Sam asked

"No" Hailey quickly replied "It's a long story, but I thought I should tell you"

"I'm glad its with you and not that Angell girl" Sam told her "I met her a few times, never liked her. I always thought he could do better"

Hailey didn't respond to her statement but told her that she had to leave and would let her know what happens with Robert.

"I'm getting out of here tomorrow" Sam stated

"I'll be here" Hailey replied. Once outside the room, she went to retrieve the ring Sam was wearing to bring it to the crime lab for analysis.

Luckily, Hawkes was at the same hospital working on a connection from another case. They ran into each other and he offered Hailey a ride to the crime lab. She called Flack to tell him what happened and he had informed her that they just got Robert Maxford's DNA and fingerprints.

* * *

Once at the lab, she dropped the ring off at DNA with Adam, and told him give her the results as soon as they were in. She then went to interrogation without going to her locker to get change of clothes. Before going into the room she sent Adam a text letting him know exactly where she was going to be. Walking in she saw Flack with his jacket off, placed on the back of his chair, with his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. Across from him was a nervous Robert Maxford,with his tie undone hanging loosely around his neck.

She said nothing to either man as she took a seat next to Flack, who had been questioning the man before Hailey walked in.

"Care to catch me up Detective Flack" Hailey asked

"No problem" he smiled "Robby here swears he was no where near the alley at the time of the murder and says he doesn't know Molly or Sam"

"Is that right" she said and looked to Robert "From what I know Molly Morgan had a boyfriend named Robby"

"Wasn't me" he stated sitting back in the chair confidently

"Ya wanna know how we found you" she smiled changing the direction of questioning for the moment "Your invitation" she grabbed the screenshot of the invitation out of a folder that was on the table containing evidence. "Was found at the scene of the crime. We also found ammonium dichromate on Molly which I found on you"

He looked at her like she had two heads. She laughed "Your gonna pretend you don't know what that is. it's a chemical used in pyrotechnics"

"Which just so happens to be a hobby of yours. I know you and a buddy own a fireworks store downtown. And I also know that you used to have a nasty drug habit" Flack told the man sternly

"Look that was the past man I've changed" Robert boasted "And besides you've got nothing solid on me. My dads a lawyer when he gets word of this, neither of you will have a job"

There was a knock on the door and when Hailey opened it, Adam was standing there with results and the ring in his hand. She looked down at the results an smiled "Thanks Adam"

"Daddy's not gonna be able to help you with this" she said walking over to stand across the table from him. She slammed the paper with the DNA results "This is confirmation that Sam Flack punched you. Your blood was on her ring. This ring" she grabbed the ring and held it up to the bruise on his face "That is an identical match to the bruise on your face"

"Wanna try and talk your way outta that" Flack smirked

"I didn't do it" he said trying to sound confident

"That's the best you could come up with" Hailey let out a harsh laugh "Your DNA was found on the ring of a women who is lying in a hospital after being brutally beaten Chemicals that you work around was found on a dead woman, you ran when Detective Flack and I asked to talk to you. That doesn't scream innocent to me"

"Let me guess good cop" he nodded to Flack "bad cop" he motioned his head toward Hailey

"Look I got enough to lock you up right now but if you cooperate it may mean the difference between thirty years an life" Flack stated

"Alright" Robert replied

"I'm gonna ask again do you know Molly Morgan and Sam Flack" questioned Flack

"Molly was my girlfriend" he admitted "We've only been dating for a couple of weeks"

"So what happened two nights ago" Hailey asked calmly

"When I got home the other night I noticed that my" he stalled

"Your what?" Flack pushed

"I had some marijuana in my apartment and when I got back it was gone" he told them "Molly was the only one who knew about it, so I knew she took it"

"So you went to her work to confront her" Flack stated and the man shook his head in response

"I knew what time she was getting out and I wanted to talk to her" he said

"Then why did you have a gun" Hailey asked

"Hey, I have a permit to carry it" he said defensively

"I didn't ask you that" she said slamming her hands on the table in anger "I asked why you had it on you. If all you wanted to do was talk to your girlfriend then why would you carry a gun"

"It's a bad neighborhood" he yelled "You guys now the crime rate in that area"

"What happened when you got there" she questioned

"I went in to find her and we got into a huge argument. She said I was an addict and needed help. She's the user not me" screamed Robert "She told me to leave and I did"

"But you left and waited outside didn't you" Flack was angry now

"Yea I didn't want her to walk home by herself" he said

"Ohh how noble of you" Hailey replied sarcastically "So then what"

"She came outside alone and she was on her phone. Talking to someone about meeting up with him and how much she loved him. Then that other chick came out and they left" he admitted "The bitch was cheating on me and I was not going to let her embarrass me" he yelled "Do you know who a I am"

"You're a nothing" Hailey softly stated "Your pathetic. You killed a women because she stole your drugs and cheated" Flack's cell phone rang and he excused himself as he got up to answer "Why not just leave her. Why kill her?"

Robert remained silent. "I'll tell you why" Flack said walking back over "That was Danny. He did a little background check on our friend here" he nodded to Robert "Turns out his fireworks store is a cover for a drug dealing"

Flack walked over to stand next to Robert "She found out didn't she" he leaned down so he was close to the mans face "She was gonna go to the cops and you couldn't let that happen, so you went to the hospital with the intent to kill her. You go inside first to try and talk some sense into her, but when she made you leave you waited for her to leave and made your move."

"But what you didn't account on was her friend being with her, so you had to kill her too. To bad for you she survived" Hailey smirked "Who will testify at your trial"

"Got anything to say now tough guy" Flack said motioning for the man to stand up so he could cuff him

"I want a lawyer" he stated as Flack placed the cuffs on him and led the man to lockup

"Good cuz your gonna need one" she smirked and watched the two walk off but not before Flack told her to wait for him at his desk.

A few minutes later Flack came back to a tired looking Hailey sitting at his desk. "I know we need to talk but" she started but was cut off by Flack

"How bout we go to Leslie's tomorrow for lunch" he told her

"Sounds good is one okay" she asked and he told her it was fine

They said goodbye and went their separate ways. Both nervous about the conversation they were going to have the next day.

* * *

The following day Hailey arrived at the hospital just in time to see Sam out of her hospital bed getting ready to leave.

"Hey" Hailey greteted her

"Hey" Sam smiled then grabbed a stuffed white teddy bear with a pink and blue striped ribbon around its neck and handed it to Hailey

"I went down to the gift store after you left" she told her "Its for the baby"

"Thanks" she said giving the other women a small hug careful not to aggrevate any of her injures. They left as Sam told Hailey how to get to her apartment. It was a beat up apratment complex in Queens, and Hailey knew for a fact that it was not a good place to live.

"How much to you pay for rent" Hailey questioned

"Hundred and fifty" she answered confused

"I'm gonna be moving soon and I need to do something with my apartment" she said turning to her new friend "If you can take another fifty more, you can take mine"

"Really" she smiled "I've been trying to get outta this place for a while but nothings come up" "Thank you" Sam said getting out of the car

* * *

It was now one o' clock and Hailey was at, a small local restaurant to meet up with Flack. Hailey was dressed comfortably in black yoga pants that fit her like skinny jeans , a simple hot pink tank that was tight and showed of her small baby bump. Although she normally liked to wear heels, she opted for white flats. Flack was equally dressed down in navy blue sweats, sneakers and a simple white shirt. It had been unseasonably warm in New York City for the past few days.

"Hey" she greeted him awkwardly "Don't think I've ever seen you dressed this comfortably before, its kinda weird" she laughed

A waitress came by to get drink orders and while Flack ordered a Pepsi Hailey asked for a pink lemonade.

"I just want to say that I did not get pregnant on purpose" Hailey spoke then seeing the amused look on Flack's face she felt embarrassed

"I know" he admitted

"Are you okay with this baby. I mean I can take care of it on my own but I want you to be a part of his or her life if you want to be"

"This is not how I thought it would happen" he admitted "I mean I never really thought about having children but…I do want this baby"

"I want you to move in with me" he blurted out next

"What" the shocked Hailey replied

"You live alone" he stated

"Yeah what's your point" she replied

"What if something happens to the baby" he said. Hailey thought it was sweet that he's worried about the baby.

The waitress came back and gave the two their drinks and they placed their orders. Flack ordered a cheeseburger with fries. While Hailey ordered two hotdogs and a side of fries.

"So you were saying" Hailey giggled

"What's so funny" he asked

"I just think its cute that your worried about the baby but I don't think me moving in would be a good idea. I mean your single, your gonna wanna date and I think it will be awkward if you bring a date home where the mother of your child is" she said

He took in her words "I just think that this baby should be brought up with two parents"

"But we aren't together" she sighed

"My god your stubborn" he laughed

"I just" he sighed "I think it would be best"

She sat there thinking for a few moments and then spoke "I guess your right"

"Excuse me" he laughed "Can I have that in writing"

"Don't push it" she smiled "So where are you planning on the baby and I living"

"I got a spare room you could use I got another room that I don't really use for anything" he told her

"Ya know I'm gonna have to figure out what to do with my apartment" she said

The waitress came over with their food and Hailey suddenly had a craving for mayonnaise and asked the women for some.

The women came back with a few packets and she poured it on her hotdogs and took a huge bite

Flack stared at her disgusted "What" she said with a mouthful of food when she noticed him staring "I'm pregnant"

They ate their lunch not really talking and once they were done Hailey wanted some ice cream so they were waiting for the waitress to bring some over

"Do you know if your having a boy or a girl" he asked curiously

She shook her head "I gotta wait till next month" "Would you want to go with me to my next appointment" she asked then backtracked "I mean never mind, you don't have to, I just thought that you might wanna because its your baby although I guess it would be weird"

"I see Ross has rubbed off on you" he laughed "Yeah I'll go"

"Cool" she replied "I'll let you know when it is"

He nodded "Can we agree on one thing, that if it's a boy we wont name him Don Flack Jr"

"I think I could live with that" she chuckled. The waitress returned with her chocolate ice cream. In the middle of this she realized she had an ultrasound picture from her appointment a week before in her white purse.

Grabbing her purse she found the picture "I have something for you"

Handing him the sonogram "This is the baby" he beamed

"Yeah" she glowed "All though right now it looks like a blob"

"I can keep this" he asked still smiling

"Yeah, I got one hanging in my locker" she told him

Tucking it away in his pants pocket, the smile never left his face. He couldn't believe that in five months he was going to be a father. It was scary and exciting all together.


	6. Between Us

**Here's the next chapter, which has a lot of Sienna and Adam!**

**Just a warning there are like two swear words. Any italics are thoughts.**

* * *

Adam was in a peaceful sleep when he heard a sharp knocking on the door. Slowly opening his eyes, he groaned when he saw that it was eight am. He didn't get home from work until one in the morning and didn't fall asleep until three. He lied there hoping that the knocking would go away but it didn't. Fortunately today happened to be his day off.

"I'm coming" he yelled to whoever was on the other side of the door. He didn't bother to change. Whoever it was waking him up is going to have to deal with him in is pajamas. He had fallen asleep in a white wife beater and Guitar Hero boxers that Hailey had got him for Christmas because he loved that game.

Adam opened the door and to his shook found the blonde woman from three days standing at the door. They two hadn't seen each other since that day, so he was shocked to see the blonde at his door. Dressed in white running shoes, grey sweatpants and a purple hooded sweatshirt with the words NYU written across it in white and her short hair in a messy bun, she definitely wasn't dressed to impress still Adam felt his cheeks flush and turn red just looking at her.

"Hi" she greeted shyly then quickly realized his attire "I'm sorry you were probably sleeping" she noticed his red cheeks "Oh my god you were here with a women I am so sorry for bothering you"

She went to leave but Adam gently grabbed her sweatshirt. _She's so cute when she flustered _he thought to himself. "You didn't interrupt anything I'm just lazy" he informed her with a laugh "Let me just change" he added and Sienna walked over to take a seat in his kitchen. He came out about a minute later in grey sweats and a short sleeve white shirt. She got up from the chair when she saw him exit his bedroom and just like Adam before, Sienna couldn't help but to check out the attractive man in front of her.

"So what's up?" Adam asked

"Well I'm new in this part of the city and I really don't know my way around. I uhh wanted to go for a walk and its my day off and"

"You need somebody to go with you" he smiled

"Wouldn't want to get lost" she laughed "And seeing as you are the only person I met, I was wondering if you would like to come with me"

Adam smiled again, even though they barely know each other he felt like a teenage boy being around her "On one condition" he spoke "We stop and get coffee first" _I'm gonna need it _

"Deal" Sienna spoke and watched Adam walk back into his bedroom then come out with a black hoody over his shirt.

* * *

The two stopped to get coffee and were now walking the streets of New York City in an amicable silence that Sienna finally broke. "So tell me about yourself Adam Ross" she said taking a sip of her coffee "Gosh I sound like a dating site" they both laughed at that.

"Well I'm originally from Phoenix, moved here a couple of years ago. I am thirty two years old, I work at a crime lab as a lab tech. I am an only child and I like to play Guitar Hero and listen to music when I'm home" "Now I sound like a dating site" he added

"I think you sound cute" she flirted causing her cheeks to turn red.

"What about you" he said trying to ignore the comment and the way she was making him feel.

"I am twenty five from Goshen Pennsylvania which has a population of about 400"laughed Sienna "I moved out here when I was eighteen to go to the NYC school of Medicine where I got my bachelors in Physical therapy"

That caught Adam by surprise and suddenly felt as though he wasn't good enough for her. She is a smart beautiful doctor and he is just a lowly geeky lab tech. He was broken out of his thought when he heard her say "I too love Guitar Hero, I happen to think I'm a master at it"

"Really" he asked

She nodded "What just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I cant be good a video games" she asked

"Because you're a beautiful girl" he stated "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" smiled Sienna "We'll have to play sometime see who is really the best"

"Your on" laughed Adam

All of a sudden she started to run. "What are you doing" Adam shouted

Sienna turned around so that she was facing him. "I came out to get some exercise" she laughed "Are you coming". He didn't answer but ran to catch up with her.

* * *

An hour later the two were back at their apartment complex. Sienna with a huge grin on her face while Adam was struggling to catch his breath. "You are evil" he joked

"C'mon you could use the exercise" she kidded

"Are you calling me fat" he replied with mock hurt in his voice

"Definitely not" she replied and couldn't help but to check him out. During the run the weather had warmed up so they both discarded of their sweatshirts. Sienna found herself staring at his toned body. He wasn't the muscled jocks she normally attracted, who all turned out to be jerks and he wasn't the typical pretty boy. He was different and that's what attracted him to her.

"Why don't ya take a picture" Adam joked and it was now her turn to blush

She opened the door to the complex and closed it before Adam could get inside. He opened the door and said "That was low"

Sienna smirked and began walking to the elevator to get to her apartment. Adam caught up with her and got into the elevator just before the doors closed.

"Ya wanna come over" he blurted out "I mean to play Guitar Hero I wanted to take you up on your offer" he noticed her smiling "That it no other intentions.. Yeah.. I mean we barely know each other.. I'm not that kind of guy" he stammered out nervously

Sienna raised an eyebrow a small smile playing at her lips "Do I make you nervous"

His face flushed and he couldn't respond. "I'm kidding" she giggled "I'd loved to but do you mind if I change first, I'm kind of sweating and truthfully I wore this to bed last night" she admitted embarrassed

"Sure" he replied as the elevator stopped signaling they were on their floor. "You can come to my place and wait. Its only fair seeing as I've already been to yours"

He nodded and she led him to her apartment. "Sorry bout the mess" she said opening the door. There were dishes in the sink, clothes and other things thrown about the apartment.

"Please have you seen my place" he joked. His apartment was three times worse then hers. Hailey always told him he needed to clean, and she even helped a few times, but it seemed that as soon as it was neat and tidy two weeks later it was back to being a mess.

"I'll be out in a minute" she told him

"Ready" she said about a minute later wearing khaki cargo pants, a tight black shirt with Johnny Cash written across in maroon with a picture of a guitar and the words 'man in black' and black flip flops, her hair now down

"You're a Johnny Cash fan" he questioned

"Of course who isn't" she giggled

_This girl is perfect _Adam said to himself.

Walking into his apartment he turned to ask "Do you mind if I take a shower.. I'll be out in like five minutes"

"Yea you kinda smell" she joked

He laughed walking to the bathroom and repeating that he would be out in five minutes and telling Sienna to make herself at home. She sat on his couch looking over a scientific journal he had lying on the table when she heard his door open.

Hailey walked into Adam's apartment to find a blonde stranger sitting on his couch. "Who are you" she asked

Sienna got up from the couch and held her hand out for the pregnant brunette to shake "I'm Sienna are you Adam's roommate?" she questioned

Hailey shook her hand "Adam doesn't have a roommate, I'm Hailey his best friend" she said emphasizing the last two words.

"Ohh" she replied "Are you here to see Adam"

"Why else would I be here" Hailey replied trying not to sound rude but not understanding why this woman is even here

"Well he's in the shower and he should be out a few minutes" Sienna responded in a nice tone. Something told her that she didn't want to get on this woman's bad side.

"Then I'll just wait" she snapped taking a seat on the couch Sienna occupied minutes before

"So how do you know Adam" Hailey questioned while taking a sip of a bottle of water she had in her purse

"I live in this building, just met Adam a few days ago" she answered taking a seat on a dark chair Adam has which is across from the couch

Hailey had no reply and the two sat in uncomfortable silence until Adam walked out about a minute later. He still had on the grey sweats from before, he just changed into a short black sleeved shirt.

"You ready to lose miserably" he yelled jokingly not seeing Hailey at first who noticed the look Adam was giving the blonde. He semmed to be enamored with her.

"You have a visitor" Sienna announced

It was then that Adam saw his pregnant best friend and immediately thought the worst. "What's wrong" he asked rushing over to her side "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"The baby is fine" she said brushing off his concern "We were suppose to go out for breakfast this morning"

"Ohh" he replied "I'm sorry I forgot"

"I'm sure you did" she snapped glaring at Sienna before turning her attention back to Adam

"I'm sorry Hales" he replied using her nickname

"Adam, how do you forget I called you last night and you told me you would come" she replied angrily " And I have important stuff I need to talk to you about"

"It slipped my mind" he declared. Adam didn't usually get angry but he couldn't understand why she was trying to make such a big deal out of this

"Adam I called your phone five times I thought something was wrong with you" she told him with tears brimming in her eyes. For the past few days she had been crying at the smallest things. "And then I come her to find you dumped me for some chick you don't even know"

"Its not like that" he said trying to calm her down

"Whatever" she snapped grabbing her bag from the couch "Have fun with your girlfriend" she yelled bitterly before slamming the door

_What the hell just happened _he thought to himself then turn to look at the confused Sienna

"I'm sorry about that" he told her "I don't know what's gotten into her"

"Besides the hormones" she joked which made Adam smile "You guys go out to breakfast often"

"Yeah we usually go bout once a week but she called last night and wanted to meet" Adam shrugged

"I think she's jealous" Sienna concluded

Adam laughed at that statement "You don't know her"

"I know but from what I saw she really needed you and you weren't there" she told him "She may think I'm trying to replace her"

"Are you sure your not a therapist" Adam chuckled

Sienna shook her head "No but I did take psych classes in college"

"I think you should talk to her" she said walking towards the door " I'll take a rain check on the game"

"Wait" he yelled wanting to spend as much time he could with this women. Even though they had only spent a day, there was something about her that made him want to become friends with her.

"I will call her later" he added " Give her a chance to cool down" he laughed

"Are you sure" she said raising an eyebrow "I don't want her to hate me, especially since were gonna be friends"

"Who said we were gonna be friends" Adam joked

"Well I don't just share my Guitar Hero secret with anybody" Sienna giggled. A giggle Adam Ross had come to love hearing.

"Well it's a good thing I have the day off" he told her

"Whys that" she replied

"Cause now we could spend the whole day together" he laughed but deep down was excited about that

Sienna smiled "Are you ready to get your ass kicked"

Adam didn't answer because if he did he might let out all the dirty thoughts that were going through his head.

* * *

An angered Hailey practically stomped her way though the hallways of the crime lab and into the locker room. Punching in her password on the lock and opening the locker and taking off the jacket she was wearing, she grabbed a light blue cardigan she had left in the locker. She slid off her sneakers and put on a pair of white flats. Slamming the locker shut, she truned around to see the eyes of three lab techs all on her.

"What" she yelled as almost immediately they all went back to their business

"Having fun biting peoples heads off" the voice of Stella Boneserra emanated into the locker room.

"They need to mind their own business" she snapped

Stella studied her friend for a moment and knew that something was going on with her. "You look like you need to talk to someone, why don't you meet me in the break room in five minutes" Stella said and without waiting for a reply she left.

Hailey got to the break room before Stella and sat down at a small empty table. She had a lunch made for the day which is in a brown paper bag, she had stopped along the way to work to pick up some prenatal vitamins, which were also in the bag. Opening the bottle and taking two out, she didn't notice Stella walking in.

"Why are you taking prenatal vitamins" Stella questioned although it was obvious

"Because I'm pregnant" she admitted after swallowing the two pills

"Congratulations sweetie" she said walking and giving her friend a peck on the cheek then taking a seat on the chair opposite of her.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone" Stella stated

"I'm not" she told her "Its Flack's" Hailey admitted after a long silence

To say Stella was shocked was an understatement and she was having trouble coming up with words to say "Wow" was all she could get out

"Yea" was Hailey's uncomfortable reply "It was one night, we were drunk"

"You don't have to explain it to me, we've all been there" she informed her

"Except most people don't get themselves knocked up" she joked

Stella laughed "How's Flack handling it assuming he knows"

"He knows" she confirmed "He's taking it surprisingly well. I'm actually gonna move in with him" Hailey noticed the intrigued look on her friends' face "It was his idea. Says he wants to be close to the baby."

Stella nodded then asked "What's bothering you?"

"Huh"

"Something's bothering you, what is it?" she pressed

"Adam" was her one word response

"Okay" she responded waiting for Hailey to talk but that didn't come "I cant read your mind sweetie" Stella laughed

"Sorry" Hailey replied "Its just that I really wanted to talk to him about what's going on. I mean he doesn't even know that Flack's the father. After we made plans and he didn't show I went over to his apartment to find some girl there" she said now crying

"All I wanted was my best friend and he didn't even seem to care" she sniffled as Stella walked over to the counter to grab a box of tissues

"He barely knows this girl yet he would rather spend time with her then me" she sniffled again then thanked Stella for handing her the box of tissues.

"That doesn't sound like Adam" she told her honestly "I don't think this is about Adam or this girl, I think its about you"

Hailey looked at her incredulously "Outside of Lindsay and I, you are the only female in Adam's life, and you guys are incredibly close, so you feel threatened by seeing him with somebody else, somebody new"

"You think I'm right" Stella asked as her friend looked at her with teary eyes

"I guess" Hailey replied "I'm afraid of loosing him Stella, he's like a brother to me"

"Your not going to lose him" she said "You think just because he hung out with one girl that he would abandon you as a friend"

"You don't know Adam as well as I do" Hailey declared "I could tell just by looking at her that she's someone Adam would want to stick around. And besides he wouldn't dump me for just some random chick" she laughed

Stella smiled at her friend "So you may be right about that" she said reaching her hand and giving Hailey's a friendly tap on hers "But I do know that no matter what happens Adam will always have time for you. So don't let this ruin your friendship"

Hailey didn't reply but got up from the table, walked to the other side as Stella stood up and gave her a friendly hug. "Thanks Stell, I really needed a girl talk"

"Anytime" she called to the now retreating Hailey. Once she was out of side Stella pulled out her cell phone and dialed a friend "Hey Linds….. I need your help with a baby shower" she smiled knowing that Hailey needed to have fun and be with her friends.

* * *

It was later on in the evening when Hailey found herself knocking on Adam's door. Her apartment was only a few blocks from his, so she decided to stop at his place. She knocked a few times and was about to leave and try again the next day when the door opened.

"Hey" Adam greeted

"Hey" she replied back

"Come in" he said ushering her in. Once inside she saw that Sienna was still there

"I have to go" Sienna announced

"Wait, I wanna talk to both of you" Hailey said "I want to apologize for this morning. I was rude"

"Its okay" Sienna smiled lightly "I understand"

Hailey shook her head "This is really hard for me to admit but I'm jealous"

Adam stared at his best friend shocked at what she just admitted. "Shut up" Hailey said to him even though he hadn't said anything. She knew what he was thinking by the look on his face.

"I'm a detective, so I can read people. And when I saw you here I could tell that Adam likes you. I mean do you really think he would allow you to see this mess" she motioned to his apartment "if he didn't like you. But when I came here and saw that he was with someone else I felt like I was being replaced. It was liked he would rather be with someone he doesn't know than me." she frowned "My life is a mess as it is and I don't want to lose the one person who keeps me sane"

"You wont" Adam declared to his best friend "Hales, I'm sorry you feel that way. I was a jerk this morning but I didn't intentionally blow you off. I am always going to be there for you no matter who comes in to my life"

Hailey shot an astounded look at her friend "Who are you and what have you done with Adam" she laughed

"I've been watching a lot of Dr. Phil" he joked "So are we good"

"Were good" she said giving him a hug

"You wanna stay so we can talk" Adam asked letting her out of the hug

"Just meet me tomorrow at the restaurant and you better be there or I'll kill you" she informed him as he laughed

"I'm not joking" she smiled then turned to Sienna "I hope you don't think I'm crazy"

"Not at all" Sienna laughed "I understand and I do like Adam, and I hope we'll be friends but I promise I wont get in between the two of you"

"Good, maybe we should just share him" Hailey smiled

"I can take him on the weekends" Sienna joked

Adam studied the sight before him. His best friend and the women who quickly became his friend, who he hoped one day would be more, smiling and laughing.

"I should go gotta get up early for work tomorrow" Hailey announced then said goodbye to Sienna and Adam"

"Well she's sure is something" Sienna laughed

"Yeah" Adam replied _She sure is._

_But I cant imagine my life without her._


	7. A New Day

Hailey was actually nervous for one of the few times in her young life. Even when she interviewed with Mac shortly before she got the job she had been calm, but today she was a bundle of nerves. She's on her way to meet Adam and talk to him about what's going on. She has to tell him that Flack is the father, and that's what is bothering her. However she was slightly more nervous when she had to tell Flack. She didn't want Adam to be disappointed or think of her differently because she had a one night stand with a coworker and the result of that is a pregnancy. Hailey shooed those thoughts away and remembered her talk with Adam the day before where he told her that he would be there for her no matter what. Hailey knew that Adam was telling the truth.

Hailey was across the street from Leslie's. Its her and Adams favorite place for breakfast and because of the close distance to their apartments they always walked, when she saw Adam standing in front talking on his cell phone. _Probably Sienna _she said to herself scornfully then realized she had no reason to be jealous.

"Hey" she greeted him once she had crossed the street. The weather in New York could change at any minute and it did just that. Currently it was in the mid seventies so Hailey is wearing a jersey style dress, that has spaghetti straps and is white on top which turns into grey and proudly showed off her growing bump. At 19 weeks Hailey had already gained ten pounds .It became uncomfortable for her to wear certain shoes so today she opted for simple white flip flops. She carried a small pink handbag with her.

"Hey" Adam mouthed to his friend. He was dressed as causal as his friend, in khaki shorts, white Led Zeppelin tee, and white tennis shoes. Hailey smiled at her scruffy best friend, he is an attractive man and she thought about when she first started that she had a crush on him. Once they got to know each other, that crush quickly dissipated and she now looks at him as a brother.

Adam still on his phone motioned for Hailey to go inside. She sat down and about a minute later Adam walked in, now off his phone.

"Sorry about that" he apologized walking to where Hailey is sitting and gave her a friendly peck on the check

"Who was that your girlfriend" she joked

Adam didn't respond. "Didn't you just see her yesterday"

He nodded "She just wanted to talk"

"Clingy" Hailey 'coughed' jokingly and Adam had to laugh

"So what do we need to talk about" Adam said

"Get right down to business" Hailey giggled "Can we at least order some food first, If you haven't noticed I am eating for two"

"Geez your awfully moody today" Adam laughed as a waitress came over to take their order. They both ordered eggs with bacon, home fries and toast but Adam got his with coffee and Hailey was in the mood for chocolate milk. Hailey had brought Tums with her because, for the past week she had been getting heartburn. She knew this probably meant that this baby was going to be born with a lot of hair, because she remembered her mom telling her that. The two made small talk while they waited for their food to come, which came out a good ten minutes after they ordered. This place is known for their quick service.

As soon as their food arrived Hailey asked for mayo. She never used to like it but ever since she got pregnant she's been having cravings for it.

Hailey laughed when she saw Adam smothering his food with ketchup. "Is their something you need to tell me"

Adam was confused by his friends questioning which was apparent by the look on his face. "Are you pregnant" she said in a shocked tone

" I am like so happy for you" she squealed

"Shut up" Adam laughed "I just happen to be different"

"That you are my friend" she smiled taking a bite of her home fries which she dipped in mayo.

"So" Adam stated

"So" she mimicked

"We need to talk" he said

"Are you breaking up with me" Hailey said trying to sound shocked

"Hailey I'm serious" Adam said "You invited me here to talk"

"I know" she sighed "I'm just nervous"

"About what" he asked perplexed

"I just don't want you to think less of me" she admitted and hoped he wouldn't laugh in her face.

"That will never happen" he smiled

Hailey took another bite before speaking "Flack…Flack is the father" she admitted

Adam stated at her for a moment before laughing "Good one Hales"

At that moment she felt like crying "Adam I'm serious" she replied looking him dead in the eye and he immediately stopped laughing.

"Wha" he let out

"We were drunk, he was mourning and I was pissed cuz Mac suspended me" she admitted "the last thing we were worried about was protection"

"Does he know" Adam responded after the initial shock wore off

She nodded "That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm moving in with him" she said taking a sip of her milk "I think it's the best for the baby"

"You think I'm a slut don't you" she stated " I am. I'm a stupid slut"

"Hailey you are not stupid or a slut" Adam assured her "You thought I would think you were because your having Flack's baby" she nodded "Hales, I'm not one to judge and I know shit happens, but this is good isn't it?"

Hailey beamed "Yeah, I'm excited. Its just not how I imagined it like this" she laughed

"I know can you imagine Don Flack Jr a father" he stated with a small chuckle

"I think he'll be good" she defended him

"Did you talk to Mac" he questioned changing the course of the conversation

"Yup, told him a couple of weeks ago that I was pregnant and Don told him and Danny the other day" she told him

"So who else knows" Adam questioned curiously

"Linds and Stella" she told him nonchalantly

"So why am I the last to know" he responded slightly hurt that she wouldn't tell him about Flack before.

"Well I don't think Hawkes knows" she shrugged thinking that Adam was only playing but quickly realized by the look on his face that he was being serious.

"Adam I didn't do it to intentionally hurt you" she told him "I just. I needed to get it out and they were there" "Forgive me" she said sticking out her bottom lip like a child and giving him puppy eyes.

"Okay" Adam said "You know that gets to me" they both laughed

"There's something else" she said "I'm moving in with him"

"When" Adam asked

"Tomorrow" she smiled "I'm gonna need your help with moving"

"So your just using me" he gasped

"Of course" Hailey giggled "Why else would I keep you around"

The waitress came by with their check after asking if they wanted anything else. Before Hailey could grabbed the check Adam took it off the table.

"I got it" he stated reaching into the back pocket of his khaki shorts.

"I asked you here" she said

"I know but I'm trying to be nice" he replied taking out a twenty and a five to cover the bill and the tip before placing the wallet back in his pocket.

"Well if that's it how bout you lend your dear old friend that fifty I saw in your wallet" she smiled

"Nice try" Adam laughed as the two left the restaurant.

"So whadda ya up to now" Adam asked

"I got a doctors appointment" she replied checking her watch and swore when she saw she only had fifteen minutes to make it to her appointment "I gotta go Flack's meeting me there" she pecked his cheek

"Bye" he shouted and waved

* * *

"Your late" Hailey heard as soon as she walked into her doctors' office. She knew that voice. It was Flack, who was relaxing on a large black and white couch in the waiting area. He was dressed in dark jeans and a baby blue button up shirt he had rolled up to his elbows. The top three buttons unbuttoned showing off the white wife beater he had on underneath. He had to be in work right after the appointment.

"Only by five minutes" she shot back

"Well I got here on time" he smirked

"Its not like they can start without me" she snorted walking over to the receptionist to let her know she was here and apologize for being late. She smiled when she learned that her doctor was actually running late.

Hailey sat down next to Flack and began flipping threw a pregnancy magazine that was sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Thanks for coming" she suddenly blurted out

"Why wouldn't I" Flack replied "I told you that I want to be a part of this babies' life"

"I know" she said "I'm just nervous about my appointment"

"Why" he asked hoping there wasn't anything wrong

"We might get to find out the sex" she told him smiling "Unless you don't want to know"

Flack smiled "I wanna know". They sat in an amicable silence until the door leading to the rooms opened and Hailey's name was called.

The two got up and Hailey greeted her doctor as she walked in. "And you must be the father" the petite middle aged woman with long dark red hair pulled back in a pony donning pale blue scrubs said sticking out her hand for Flack to shake.

"Yeah, I'm Don Flack" he informed her giving the woman a firm handshake.

"Dr. Karen Drake" she said "Why don't you go in room one and I'll be there in a moment" she directed that statement toward Hailey as she did what the doctor just told her, as Flack followed nervously.

Hailey lied down on the examining table while Flack stood to the left of her, not really knowing what else to do. "We're gonna be able to find out the gender right?" Hailey questioned as soon as she laid down.

"You may" the doctor smiled answering truthfully while she was setting up her equipment.

Once the equipment was set, the doctor walked over to Hailey. She placed a blanket covering her legs because she was wearing a dress. The doctor rolled up her dress to show her baby bump. Flack beamed at the notion that he created a new life which was something truly amazing to him.

"Why are you smiling" Hailey questioned

Flack didn't respond as the doctor walked over placing the transducer on Hailey's abdomen and moving it around. Stopping every so often to capture a picture and input information on the computer without saying a word. After doing this for a few moments, she pointed to the screen to show the expectant parents their baby. She showed them its head, fingers and toes.

"Its so tiny" Flack said in awe his eyes fixated on the screen

"Do you know what it is" Hailey asked not sure for herself

"Congrats it's a girl" Dr. Drake informed the two

Tears were now flowing down Hailey's face "really"

"I don't see a penis" was her blunt response that caused Hailey and Flack to crack a small smile

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat" the doctor asked as the two parents nodded. She got out her equipment and let Flack and Hailey hear their baby's' heartbeat for the first time.

"Wow" was all Flack could say

"I'll print you a picture" she told them

"Could you make a few more" Hailey asked now that her tears had stopped "Everybody at works gonna wanna see him"

The doctor and printed the extra pictures she requested. Once she was done she left the room. Hailey pulled down her dress underneath the blanket and stood up heading for the door. They walked to the receptionist where a small line had formed, so they had to wait to make her next appointment. Hailey turned to Flack and smiled "Are you excited" she questioned

"I'm a little overwhelmed" he admitted "But its good" Flack smiled "Cant believe it's a boy"

"Well if she looks like you we're in trouble" she said then quickly became embarrassed "I'm sorry"

"Don't be I know I'm a good looking man" he smirked "And besides she could look like you" he looked her up and down appreciatively "That wouldn't be a bad thing"

Hailey face flushed "Are you checking me out?"

"Cant help it" he smirked. They walked to the receptionist and made an appointment for five weeks when she would be six months along. Turning around to leave they ran into a familiar face.

"Linds" Hailey stated shocked to see her friend at her OBYGN's office.

"Uhh hey" Lindsey responded "Don't tell Danny I was here" she said and with that she was gone. Hailey and Flack walked toward the elevator talking about what just happened.

"That was weird" Flack said stepping in the elevator

"She's pregnant" Hailey stated walking right behind him

"What" he exclaimed

"She's at a OBGYN, she looked nervous and she told us not to tell Danny, what else could it be" she said

He shrugged "Well if she is its no of our business, we got our own kid to worry about"

"Yeah"she smiled "We gotta get her stuff, she's gonna be here before we know it" she said

"Whoa" Hailey exclaimed feeling a fluttering sensation in her stomach

"What" he asked

"I think the baby just kicked" she said grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach

"Wow" Flack said in awe staring in to the brown eyes of the mother of his child. Their eyes stayed locked.

"Yeah" she smiled suddenly feeling awkward. He removed his hand and they stayed in an uncomfortable silence until they elevator stopped and they each went to their cars. She had gone home and changed for work into a loose thick strapped white shirt,grey dress pants and white flats.

* * *

It was now seven a clock and most of the team had a few more hours left in their shifts, so they all ordered pizza and as their dinner and were currently sitting in the break room eating minus Mac but Flack was there and he seemed to have a permanent grin plastered on his face.

"What's up with you" Danny asked his best friend "You get laid or something"

"Nice Messer" Hailey laughed sipping on her drink "We went to my appointment today"

"We're having a girl" Flack announced as everyone congratulated the soon to be parents with hugs.

"You gotta any names picked out" Stella asked

"Not yet" Hailey replied

"May I suggest Danielle" Danny spoke up

"Ya right" Flack responded

"What's going on" Mac walked in

"Flack and Hailey are having a girl" Adam proudly announced

Mac walked over to Flack and gave him a hug then did the same with Hailey but whispered in her ear "I'm really happy for you"

"Thanks Mac" she whispered back

"A toast" Hawkes announced holding up his soda, that he had gotten in the cafeteria and picked up some for everyone else, except for Hailey who was drinking an iced tea that she brought from home.

"To baby girl Flack, may she be happy and healthy and not give her parents a hard time" everyone laughed

"Cheers" they said clinking their glasses together

Hailey smiled and excited about the direction her life was taking. And cheered for something else.

_To a new life _


	8. Moving Day

The moving day had to be put off for two weeks, because of everyone's busy schedule, there would be no one to help the move. So, today was the moving day. Hailey, now five and a half months couldn't do heavy lifting, not that she was going to bring much, just her bed, dresser, and a few other things. But she needed help getting everything of hers out of her apartment. Adam had volunteered to help Sam move into Hailey's apartment, knowing that Sam didn't have anyone to help. Even Sienna who was off in the morning volunteered to help. She had rented a moving truck which she had to return the day after her move.

Once they get to Flack's, Danny and Lindsay are going to come over to help start the nursery. Hailey had picked up the basics: a crib and a changing table. Her and Flack plan on getting everything else they need for the baby once Hailey was moved in. Since Hailey couldn't paint the room because of the baby, Lindsay had volunteered Danny. So the girls planned on sitting around talking.

Currently, Hailey was at her apartment dressed in a white cami and watermelon pink sweats that reached her knees. She was packing up some pictures she wanted to take. There were ones of her and Adam, her, Lindsay and Stella, one of her and Flack taken shortly after they met. She had pictures of her parents and sisters who she hadn't seen in a while.

Placing the pictures gently in a box she laughed when she saw her cell phone rang. It was her older sister Gia. She has three sisters, the oldest Gia who is 27 and married to her high school sweetheart Kevin, they have a two year old son named Ben. Her two younger sisters, Kayla and Maria, are 22 year old twins who both have steady boyfriends. Hailey being the only one without a significant mother would always have to put up with her mother, when she decided to call, trying to set her up with successful men. When Hailey would tell her no, she would have to listen to her go on and on about her being to much into her work and would never get married. Hailey would just roll her eyes and hang up.

Her two younger sisters rarely called and when they did they would talk about themselves. She was only close to her older sister and her father. She's a daddy's girl, something she knows her daughter will grow up to be.

"Ciao Bella" her sister said. This was their way of saying hi to each other.

"Ciao" she laughed. Growing up their father constantly spoke Italian, something the girls would do around their mother when she got annoying. Her mother is Irish, so she only understands a few words of Italian. It was fun when the girls would start and their mother kept getting irritated and sent them to their room.

"So how's everything with my nephew" Hailey asked

"He's a holy terror" Gia laughed "You are so lucky you don't have any kids"

"Well" Hailey smiled as there was a few moments of silence on the other end

"Oh my god, are you pregnant" she screamed

"Yes" beamed Hailey

"How. I didn't know you were seeing anybody" Gia stated

"I'm not" Hailey sighed "It was a one time thing"

"And you didn't use protection" Gia said "C'mon Hailey how stupid can you be. Do you even know this guy"

"Of course I do G, I'm not a slut" Hailey shouted "And I don't need you to go all big sister on me. I thought you'd be happy"

"I am sweetie" she sighed "I'm just surprised"

"Not as surprised as I am" Hailey giggled walking around her apartment placing books in the same box as the pictures.

"So whose the father" she questioned "Does he know"

"Yeah, I work with him" she said "Remember that picture I sent you of the team"

"Yeah let me check my computer" she said. Walking over to her laptop the women searched her picture album. Hailey had sent her and email with a picture of the whole team. It was taken at an NYPD charity event about six months before, where everyone wore tuxedos and ball gowns. Hailey had talked to her sister about it, and she wanted a picture, it had been a while since she had seen her baby sister dressed up.

"Found it" Gia told her sister

"He's the tall guy with the black hair and blue eyes" she said

"Damn, he is fine" she laughed "That's gonna be one good looking baby"

"G" she scolded "Your married"

"Hey I can look" she laughed "Have you told mom and dad yet"

"Way to ruin the conversation" she sighed taping the box shut, and marking it **Pics/Books**

"No I haven't, and I don't want you to tell them either"

"Your gonna have to tell them soon" she said trying to talk sense into her sister "And how far along are you anyways"

"Five and a half months" Hailey said

"Five and a half months and I'm just finding out now" Gia screamed

"I've been busy" she said just as there was a knock on the door. "Look I gotta go, I'll call you tonight"

"You better" Gia laughed

"I will. Love you Bella" Hailey said walking to the door letting Adam and Sienna in.

"Love you too, Ciao" Gia said hanging up the phone

"Hey thanks for coming" she told them

"No prob" Adam shrugged walking to Hailey's fridge and grabbing three bottles of water.

He handed one to Sienna and Hailey "So where's the baby daddy"

"He's working, he'll be out later" she informed him "I got the key to his place, so don't worry"

"So what do we gotta do" Adam asked

"Well first I gotta go through my clothes" Hailey said "Which is where Sienna comes in handy"

"How" Sienna asks

"Well half of my clothes are not maternity and there just taking up space, I figured we could go through them and you could take some if you want" she concluded

"Cool" Sienna smiled "I could use some new clothes". Sienna was happy that Hailey was finally accepting her.

* * *

The two girls went into Hailey's room and spent the next thirty five minutes going through her clothes as Adam sat on her couch watching TV. Once they were done, Hailey called Adam into her room so he could move the bed and dresser out. Once he did that and brought it to the truck, with the help of a male neighbor of Hailey's. He came back to grab the crib and changing table Hailey had sitting in her living room and put that in the truck. Once that was done he came back in to help her pack her clothes, and everything else she was bringing.

"This is weird" Hailey stated surveying her apartment, that was stripped of almost everything that was hers.

"I've been at this place for four years" she said then turned to Adam "I'm doing the right thing by moving in with him right"

"What ever you think is best" Adam stated truthfully "I just want you and the baby to be happy"

"When did you get so sappy" Hailey laughed

"Shutup" he said sticking his tongue out at her

"And you want to be friends with this" Hailey said to Sienna

"He has his moments" Sienna smiled

After everything was packed up, Adam, Hailey and a friend of Adam's named Joe made their way to Flack's apartment. Sienna had to leave and go to work. Hailey walked up to Flack's apartment and opened the door with the key he had given her. Adam and Joe brought in the bed and put it in the room Flack said was going to be hers. They went out a few more times to bring in the dresser, crib and changing table.

"Thanks Adam I owe you" Hailey said hugging her friend

"I'll remember that" he smiled

"And it was nice meeting you Joe" she said turning to Adam's friend "Thanks for helping"

"No problem" he replied and they left to help Sam move into to Hailey's old apartment.

While waiting for Flack to get back from work, Hailey decided to unpack her clothes and put them away in her dresser. Once finished with that she heard the front door to Flack's apartment open. Coming out of the room she saw a disheveled Flack with his brown button up shirt un tucked and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Stepping closer she was shocked to see he had a black eye, and a busted lip

"What happened" she asked concerned

"A suspect got riled up in interrogation and started a fight" he answered

"Sit" she told him motioning for him to sit on the couch. He did what she said as Hailey walked over to his fridge and grabbed an ice pack, then walked to the bathroom grabbed a washcloth that she wet and went back into the living room. Taking a seat next to him, she gently grabbed his face and dabbed the cloth at his lip.

"Oww" he winced in pain

"Stop being a baby" she said "And here put this on your eye" she handed him the ice pack and held it over his left eye

"Why you doing this" he asked

"I'm gonna need practice" she laughed "Be right back" she said getting up to go to the bathroom. That was the most incontinent thing about being pregnant. She constantly had to use the bathroom.

She walked out moments later and headed back to the couch. Taking a seat she gently removed the ice pack covering his eye. "Your gonna need to put that ice on for twenty minutes for the next couple of hours" she informed him remembering she had read that information online

"Its defiantly gonna be swollen in the morning" she said placing the ice pack on the table. Neither of them moved as they sat, with their knees slightly touching, gazing in each others eyes. They both leaned in their lips near centimeters away. A knock at the door interrupted.

"I got it" Flack announced quickly getting up from the couch.

A frazzled Hailey slowly got up from the couch. Flack opened the door and in walked Danny and Lindsay.

"Hey Linds, I need help in my room" Hailey said grabbing her friends hand and walking into her bedroom closing the door behind them. Danny and Flack greeted each other and walked into the nursery ready to paint it the light pink Hailey picked out. The crib and dresser sit in the middle of the room.

* * *

"You okay" Lindsay asked placing the small pink gift bag, one that Hailey has yet to notice, on her bed. She could tell something was going on with Hailey.

"I almost kissed Flack" she blurted out

"What" Lindsay exclaimed

"He got a black eye so I was checking on it and we just starting looking at each other and I guess we both leaned in" she told her

"Did you want to" an intrigued Lindsay asked

"I think so" she admitted " it's the damn pregnancy making me horny"

"Don't blame it on the baby" Lindsay laughed "You like Flack"

"God you sound like your in high school" Hailey said and both laughed

"I do need your help though" Hailey said " I still have something's I need to unpack"

Lindsay nodded "But you gotta look at this first" she said handing the bag to her

"You didn't have to" Hailey told her

"I was out shopping and I couldn't resist" she smiled "There's something in there for you and the baby"

Hailey took out the white tissue paper and pulled out a v neck white shirt with the words: _Don't touch my belly _written in pink

"You don't know how many people tried to touch my stomach when I was pregnant with Lucy" Lindsay said

"I know what you mean" Hailey laughed "Adam tried to the other day, I told him if he tried it again I would cut his hands off"

Hailey grabbed the other item in the bag. She couldn't help but laugh when she took out a long sleeve white baby shirt, _I only look sweet and innocent_ written across in hot pink.

"If she's anything like her parents that will deifnitly be true" Hailey laughed "Thanks Linds". The two hugged and unpacked Hailey's things putting them away.

* * *

In the nursey, Danny and Flack are about a quarter of the way done painting. Yet Flack started thinking about what happened just before Danny and Lindsay arrived. He and Hailey almost kissed, and a part of him which they did. She was a gorgeous women and had a great personality. Since learning of his impending fatherhood, they had spent a lot of time together. He had gotten to know her, saw how she was outside of work. They got along great, and enjoyed shamlessly flirting with each other.

"You alirgiht man" Danny asked using a roller to paint the wall

"Huh" was Flack's respsonse

"Your in your own little world" Danny said

"Sorry just thinking bout something" Flack told his best friend and went back to painting the wall

"You wanna talk about it" Danny asked

"Do I look like a girl" Flack smiled "I'm fine Danny"

"If you say so" Danny stated

For the next two hours the two continued to paint. Only taking a break to eat. Lindsay had ordered a pizza and let the guys know when it arrived at Flack's apartment. While eating Hailey and Flack, who sat across from each other, refused to make eye contact.

Once back in the nursery Danny asked "Whats up with you and Hailey"

"What" Flack stated

"You guys wouldn't even look at each other" Danny stated

"You know you can be really irritating sometimes" smirked Flack "Hailey and I almost kissed"

"And" pressed Danny

"And I kinda wish we did" he admitted

"Do you wanna be with her"Danny asked

"I don't know Danno" he replied using his friends' nickname "Lets just not talk about it"

Danny nodded and the two finished up the nursery. In Hailey's room, she was currently in the bathroom, so Lindsey decided to go into Hailey's contacts on her phone to invite people to the baby shower her and Stella are throwing. Lindsay sent Danny a text asking him to stall Hailey so she could through her phone.

Danny did as he was asked, and once Hailey returned to her room, her cell phone was back in its original place. Danny and Lindsey left shortly after and Hailey thanked them for coming over. Once they left Hailey walked into the nursery.

"Can you move the crib" she asked Flack who was in the room picking up the painting supplies.

"What" he stated

"I don't like were it is" she told him "I want it near the window"

Flack sighed, placing the stuff on the floor he moved the crib to where she said.

"No I don't like it" she said changing her mind "Can you move it to that wall" she pointed to the one she wanted

"Your driving me crazy woman" he said to her then moved it to where she wanted

"You happy" he said faking a smile

"Yes" she smiled "thanks"

He said nothing in return, the whole time neither could look at each other and she walked out of the room. "I'm gonna take a shower" she called to Flack

* * *

After her shower, Hailey changed into her pajamas. A white cami with the words: _Knocked Up_ written across the top in baby blue which matched her baby blue pajama bottoms. Walking out of the bathroom she saw Flack, also in his pajamas, which is a navy blue shirt with NYPD across in gray and gray pajama bottoms. He was reading something.

"Hey whatcha reading" she asked walking closer to the couch he was sitting on.

He showed her the book cover. It was _What to Expect When Your Expecting. _"Does it say anything interesting"

"Your what, five months "he asked

"Just about five and three weeks" she corrected taking a seat next to him. "But I feel like I'm nine"

"Why" he asked

"I've already gained like twenty pounds" she told him, somewhat embarrassed by admitting that

"You look good to me" he blushed

"Flattery will get you nowhere" she smiled not noting his blush "Anyways what does it say"

Flack flipped to the page he was looking at before. "It says the baby is about eight inches and just over a pound" he said before closing the book

"By the way I told my parents about you and the baby, they want to meet you"

"We'll have to go over their house sometime then" Hailey said

"Well we already are" he admitted "We're going to their house for dinner on Saturday"

"And you are just telling me this now" she said "Thanks for the short notice

"No problem" he laughed, then his thoughts turned to earlier in the evening. "So about before" he said

"Ohh yea" she said nervously biting her lip

"I just got caught up in the moment" he lied not wanting her to know that he wanted to kiss her. Their having a child together and if they got in a relationship and things didn't work, the baby would end up getting hurt.

"Your lying" she said, for the first time tonight looking him straight in the eye "I can tell what your thinking, that if this doesn't work the baby will get hurt" she paused " I feel the same way "And that's another thing, I don't want to get together for the sake of the baby, and right now I feel that may be why we feel like this"

Flack sat there watching her pour her heart out saying exactly what he was thinking. Yet before he could responded a yawn eminated from her mouth. Hailey pecked his cheek quickly and got off the couch.

"Goodnight" she said walking to her room

"Goodnight" he called to her closed door thinking about what just happened, hoping things wouldn't become awkard between the two.


	9. Meet the Family

**I am introducing Flack and Hailey's parents in this chapter. I based Flack's parents(look wise) on Gabriel Byrne and Katie Sagal (I will refer to Flack's father as Don)**

**Hailey's parents are based on Dennis Farina and Susan Lucci. Hailey's father speaks Italian, so I will have the translations written at the end of each sentence .(Although I did take 4 years of Italian, I'm a little rusty, so I'm using online translations which aren't always right)**

* * *

The next few days, Hailey and Flack spent their time together feeling uncomfortable. Ever since Hailey had admitted her feelings for him and said that it may have been because of their situation, both wanted to stare clear of that situation but it proved to be hard. Now they are on their way to Flack's parents. Hailey was once again nervous and wanted to make a good impression. She wore a black pencil skirt, a short sleeved white empire waist shirt with black polka dots and a black bow placed right above her growing stomach. On her feet she wore simple red flats. Flack who was dressed casual in a white shirt and jeans laughed at Hailey's nervousness, ever time he stole a glance at her he saw her ringing her hands together.

"Relax" he said to her "Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't want your parents to hate me" she admitted "I'm the mother of their grandchild"

"You'll do fine" he assured her "Just be yourself"

Hailey looked over to Flack and for the first time in a few days she looked him straight in the eyes. She could see that he was telling the truth.

"Thanks" she said cracking a smile "About the other day"

"Let's just not think about that right now, I don't want things to be awkward" Flack told her

"My thoughts exactly" Hailey said

* * *

The car ride to his parents place in Queens took a little over an hour. They got out of the car and Flack let himself into his parents house. "Ma Dad we're here" he called for his parents. A moment later an average sized man in his early sixties with bright blue eyes, black hair with some gray mixed in, and a tall woman in her early fifties with dark hair, walked to the front of their house. Both had huge smiles on their face seeing their first born.

"Don" his mother said walking over to her son and giving him a big hug. Flack admitted to Hailey that he doesn't see his parents as often as he should. The last time he saw them was around Christmas.

"And you must be Hailey" she said after letting her son go and turned to the petite brunette.

She nodded "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Flack" she smiled, her nerves seemingly disappearing

"Call me Mary" she said hugging Hailey. Letting her go, Flack's father walked over to greet the women.

"Hi I'm Hailey" she said politely sticking out her hand

"Don" he greeted going in her a hug instead of a handshake.

Just then an oven timer went off. "Dinners ready, you guys hungry" she asked Flack and Hailey.

"I am" Hailey laughed rubbing her stomach. Hailey, Flack and his father all walked to the kitchen. Don pulled out a chair for Hailey and she thanked him. Mary prepared a nice chicken dinner with fresh vegtables,rice and side salad. As everyone began eating, Don wanted to talk to Hailey.

"So Don told me you guys work together" he asked

Hailey nodded swallowing a piece of chicken she had in her mouth "I'm a crime scene investigator, I work in conjunction with his precinct"

"How long have you been working there" he asked

"It was a year in January" she informed him

"Alright lets talk about the two of you" Mary piped in

"Ma" Flack groaned

"No its okay. What do you want to know" she asked

"You two aren't together" Mary questioned taking a bite of her food

"No, but we are living together, I want to do what's best for this baby" she said

"And you think living together out of wedlock is the best thing" she replied in a stern tone

Hailey bowed her head becoming extremely nervous and uncomfortable. She looked up when she heard a laugh emanating from the older women.

"Honey I'm just kidding" she smiled reaching out to pat Hailey's hand. Flack laughed at Hailey's nervousness.

"I'm glad you think this is funny" she said

"C'mon my parents are cool with everything" Flack told her

"Yeah well wait until my parents find out" Hailey replied

"What do you mean sweetie" questioned Mary

"They'll be planning our wedding to happen before the baby is born" she stated as Flack spit out the soda he had been drinking

"Relax man" she smirked "We're not getting married"

"So when are you do" Mary asked changing the subject

"September 12th" she replied "Don didn't tell you"

"He just told us about you and that your pregnant" Don spoke up

"Well" Hailey spoke turning to grab her purse and took a small picture out of it. "Then this is for you" she handed Mary the picture

Tears were in her eyes as she stated at the black and white photo in her hands. The words **Baby Girl Flack**, written in Hailey's handwriting on the bottom, the date of the sonogram on top.

"Can I keep this" she asked as her husband came around the table to look at the picture.

"Yeah we made like a hundred copies" she laughed

"I'm proud of you son" Don said. Flack stood up, as Don hugged his son proud of what he had done. Once dinner was done Hailey and Flack stayed for two more hours talking with his parents.

"It was really nice meeting you" Hailey said to Mary and the two hugged

"Same here" she smiled "And don't be a stranger"

Standing about two feet away from the women. Don hugged his son and whispered "You got a great woman here"

Flack pulled away and groaned "Dad"

"Just think about it" he said patting him on the shoulder. Walking over to Hailey he hugged her as well.

They left the house and got into Flack's car. Once the door was closed he turned to Hailey and said "That wasn't so bad was it"

"No" she replied "Although I nearly had a heart attack when your mom made that comment about living out of wedlock"

"My ma could tell you were nervous I think she was just trying to lighten the mood" he explained

"I wish my mother was like that" she sighed

"She really that bad" Flack commented

"Only to me and my older sister" she told him "My two younger sisters are the apples of her eye. They can't do anything wrong" she almost sounded bitter "And I don't want to turn into her"

"You wont" Flack responded immediately

* * *

The next day Flack and Hailey were currently at Stella's apartment. Stella had invited the two over, although it was really Hailey's baby shower. The whole team was there,plus Sienna, Hailey's three sisters and Flack's parents. Because most of Flack and Hailey's friends were male,Stella and Lindsey decieded to invite both sexes.

Hailey knocked on Stella's door and greeted her friend when she answered. Letting them in, Hailey took in her surroundings and looked confused.

"Whats this" she asked Stella. Her apartment was being occupied by the team. Mounds of presents cluttered a large table Stella had borrowed from a friend and pushed against the wall of her apartment.

"It's your baby shower" she replied "And nice outfit by the way" Stella added. Hailey was wearing gray cargo pants with gray flip flops and a blue shirt with **New York Rangers **written across her chest and **Future Rangers Fan** on the stomach.

"Don bought it the other day" she said as her sister ran up to her

"G" Hailey smiled hugging her sister "What are you doing here"

"Your friend Lindsay called me" she told her. Gia grabbed her hand and pulled her away from her spot "Now say hello to your guests"

Hailey greeted the team and Sienna and was surprised to see her twin sisters. She was even more surprised when they gave her a hug and congratulated her. For an hour Hailey chated with everyone and ate the food that Stella had ordered. She walked over to Stella and Lindsay who were in the kitchen with Lucy. She thanked them for throwing her this shower.

"How'd did you get in touch with my sisters" she asked Lindsay

"Well I kinda went through your phone" she admitted

"Please don't tell me you invited my parents" Hailey stated. Just then there was a knock at the door and Hailey announced she would get it.

"Mom" she said taking in the sight of her mother and a man standing behind her

"Are you gonna let me in" she asked. Although she wanted to slam the door, she reluctantly let her mother in. The man followed dragging what looked to be a stroller, though there was a sheet covering it into the apartment. She thanked him and he left.

"When were you going to tell me" her mother Emily questioned. Emily Brooks is a petite women with golden brown hair and the same colored eyes. She appeared regal in her simple black dress and black heels.

"Never" she replied "Please don't start with me today" Hailey said walking off

"Whats her problem" she stated to her self out loud

"You" a voice came from behind. It was Gia "All you do is nag her mom" Gia said sticking up for her little sister "Just let her enjoy today"

"Fine" Emily nodded walking off to join her youngest daughters.

Stella could sense the tension and announced that Hailey should open her gifts. She sat down on her couch as Stella passed her gifts. By the time she was done, she had just about everything she needed for the baby. There was a lot of pink; the pink and grey carseat and high chair from Flack's parents, the pink baby tub with pink and green towels covered in watermelons from Hawkes. Her sisters Kayla and Maria purchased her a white changing table, white sheets with pink, brown and green polka dots; for both the chagning table and the crib. Gia bought her sister a pink and white basinet, some clothes and a Hello Kitty mobile, something the girls loved growing up. A brown and pink polka dotted diaper bag and the same colered play pen came from Stella. Sienna bought a gift basket full of basic supplies while Danny and Lindsay got her a pink and brown baby swing as well as some clothes. Adam bought her a white a pink sling to carry the baby in and a pink bouncer. She also received a few reveiving blankets that matched the crib sheets, toys and pacifiers. She thought she was done when her mother announced she most see her present.

Her mother pulled the stroller over to Hailey and lifted the sheet off of it. "Mom" Hailey stated in shock looking at the stroller in front of her. It was a bright pink Bugaboo stroller, that Hailey knew cost over a thousand dollars. The stroller was filled with clothes.

"Mom I cant take this" she informed her "Its too expensive"

Emily shook her head "Nothing is too good for my first granddaughter"

Hailey had to admit it was a really nice stroller, but wasn't sure she should accept it. Yet she did and for the first time in years hugged her mother because for once it seemed as though she put her and her daughter first. She then excused herself and walked into another room.

"God I love baby showers" Hailey said to Lindsay "I don't have to by anything"

"That's why they were invented" laughed Lindsay

"So whens yours" Hailey asked

"What" as genuinely confused Linsday replied

"Your baby shower" she stated "You are pregnant aren't you"

"No" Lindsey shook her head, then remembered that Hailey and Flack had caught her at the OBGYN's a couple weeks before.

"Hailey I'm not pregnant" she told her " I was working a case with Danny. It was ruled a suicide but I just couldn't believe that. The victim was pregnant" she paused "From what we learned about her I couldn't imagine her killing herself. The case was closed but I went to see her doctor, to see if she could confirm what I was thinking. I didn't want Danny to know"

"Ohh" Hailey responded not knowing what else to say "Do you want to have another baby"

"Eventually" she beamed "But nows not the right time. And besides I think one pregnant women is enough for everyone to handle right now"

* * *

The shower was winding down, only Flack, Hailey, Stella, Adam and Emily remained. Adam was going to help Flack get all the stuff to his apartment, but Hailey wanted to speak with him first.

"So Don and I were talking the other day and we want you to be the baby's godfather" she informed her best friend

"Wha" Adam was shocked that she would want him to play that important part in her daughters' life.

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before" Hailey giggled

"What about Danny?" Adam questioned

"What about Danny" she retorted

"I just assumed Flack would want him to be the godfather" Adam responded

"He does" she shrugged

"But you cant do that" he said "Have two godfathers'"

Hailey smiled "Its my baby and I can do whatever I want" she put her hands on his shoulders "And I want you to be her godfather" she paused "So are you gonna do it or not"

"Yeah" he smiled and gave her a hug

There was a loud knock at the door and Stella went to answer. She opened the door and let in an older man with grey hair and mustache dressed conservatively in a navy blue suit, he stood only a few inches taller than Stella's 5'8 frame.

"Can I help you" Stella asked the stranger

"Dad" Hailey called walking to greet her father, Anthony Brooks

"Baby girl" he replied holding his arms open for her. Since she was born her father had called her baby girl. Even after her younger sisters were born he continued to use her nickname.

"What are you doing here" Hailey said pulling away from her father.

"Did you think I was gonna miss this" he replied "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I had to work."

Flack walked over to Hailey and asked if she was ready to go. Her father quickly chimed in "Così egli è colui che ti ha messa incinta" _So he is the one who got you pregnant._

"Dad" she groaned

"è lui" _is he _her father pressed

"Si"_ Yes _she replied "Can we not talk about this here"

"Fine" he replied " I will help you bring this stuff to your apartment and then we will talk"

* * *

Walking through the door of her apartment, Hailey dreaded the conversation, or more likely fight she was going to have.. On the walk up, she had introduced her parent's to Flack. Her mother was shockingly nice, yet it was her father who had a cold demeanor.

Flack and her father put all the stuff in the nursery. Once they were done, her father walked straight to Hailey.

"spiegare giovane donna" _explain young lady _her father demanded

"spiegare che cosa" _explain what _she snapped "sono un adulto e io sono un bambino" _I am an adult and I'm having a baby _

"si sposano" _you will get married _he said as Emily and Flack watched not knowing what was going on, but knowing it isn't good.

"che cosa"_ what _she replied " tu e momma e mi aveva Gia prima si sono sposati, quindi perché io sono diversa _you and mom had me and Gia before you were married so why am I any different._

Before he could respond, Hailey grabbed her head, a tension headache had come. Flack stepped in "That enough"

"Excuse me" her father yelled, his Italian accent shining through

"Your upsetting her" he informed him telling Hailey to sit on the couch

"I think you need to leave" a stern Flack spoke

Anthony glanced at his daughter and noticed she didn't look to good. "Fine" he nodded and motioned for his wife "But I will be back"

"And that's fine" Flack replied "But right now you need to leave"

Once the door closed, Flack walked over to his kitchen and grabbed her a Tylenol and a cup of water. "You okay" he asked concerned handing her the items.

"I will be" she responded taking the pill and water

"Well that went well" she laughed after swallowing the pill, referring to her father

"Yeah, I see what you meant the other day" he said then noticed a look on her face

"The babies doing a lot of moving" she announced

Flack smiled "We should probably start thinking up names for her"

"There's a baby naming book on the nightstand in my room" she informed him "be a dear and grab it" she added with a grin

"You're a pain" he laughed walking into her room

"Thank you" she called to him, beginning to rethink her words from days before about their relationship.


	10. Feel This Way

**I planned on having this up earlier, but my hard drive broke. Fortunately I was able to get a new one quickly.**

**Enjoy this chapter. Its short but the next one will be longer. Hopefully the next chapter of Time Will Tell will be up sometime this week.**It had been three weeks since the baby shower and Hailey, at twenty seven weeks was now stuck working in the lab for the remainder of her pregnancy. The one good thing about this is that she got to spend a lot of time with Adam.

* * *

The nursery was now complete, thanks to all the gifts from the baby shower, and they finally picked out a name. Flack and Hailey decided on Kailyn Molly Rose Flack (Molly was the name of Hailey's favorite doll that was given to her as a child; Rose is Flack's mothers middle name as well as Hailey's grandmother). He was surprised when she told him she wanted the baby to have his last name. When he asked her why, she simply replied "You're her father". He smiled at that, excited that in just two and a half months he was going to meet his baby girl, something Hailey couldn't wait for either. Their conversations at home were either about the baby or work; they steered clear of one subject: their relationship.

Today, Hailey is currently on her lunch break. Deciding that she didn't want anything from the cafeteria at work, she went across the street to a deli. Her lunch consisted of veggie sub with tons of mayo(a craving she constantly had), a bag of sun chips, and apple and a bottle of water. Flashing a smile to the man behind the counter and striking up a small conversation, the young man told her to forget about paying and that is was on the house.

She walked outside carrying a white paper bag that contained her food. _I still got it_ she smirked to herself as she carefully crossed the street.

That smirk quickly fell into a frown when she saw a tall blonde women flirting with Flack, who didn't seem to mind the young women's advances. Her stomach dropped as the women began caressing his arm. She felt jealous…but why? They aren't together; they never have been and their daughter was the result of a one night stand, and living together was Flack's way of taking responsibility. But she would be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for him, something she wont admit. She thinks of him as more than the father of her child, but felt that getting involved with him could make things more complicated. _Besides Don Flack is not the type to settle down; _something she wanted. Hailey laughed bitterly at the notion of him getting married, then smiled as an idea formed in her head.

"There you are Don" she called, a few feet from where Flack and the woman are standing, she heard the women ask Flack out for drinks. They both turned around to see who was calling him.

"Hey sweetie" Hailey said walking up to them. She pecked his cheek as Flack looked confused as the woman sent the pregnant detective a dirty look.

"Hailey what are you doing" Flack questioned through gritted teeth so the other woman couldn't hear

"Who are you" Hailey cheerfully asked completely ignoring Flack's question

"Who are you" the blonde shot back

"I'm Hailey, his wife" she announced. A statement that shocked Flack

"Wife" the women exclaimed "He didn't mention that he was married". There was a bit of an attitude in the statement

"That's because I'm not" Flack stated

"Don't be silly" Hailey said playfully smacking his arm. "We've been married for eight months, and shortly after that we found out I was pregnant" she lied, rubbing her protruding stomach

"Well where his ring" she questioned

"I'm not married" Flack nearly shouted

"We're getting them engraved" she stated, not letting Flack get another word in

"Now if you'll excuse me, my husband and I are about to have lunch and I only bought enough for two" Hailey informed the blonde

The woman scoffed and walked away. "It was nice meeting you" Hailey called to her. An angry Flack turned to Hailey, who noticed him staring and simply asked "What"

"What" he repeated "What the hell was that"

"Nothing" she replied nonchalantly, trying to walk into the crime lab

"Hailey what is your problem" Flack questioned stopping her from going inside

"Your jealous" Flack declared, his demeanor softening

"I am not jealous" she laughed harshly. Flack raised an eyebrow at her response.

" I just don't want strange women around my daughter" she replied blatantly lying

"Keep telling yourself that" he smirked as the two walked inside.

"So you gonna be like this with all women I come in contact with" Flack questioned with a smile as they got in the elevator. Hailey is headed to the break room to eat her lunch, she isn't sure where Flack is going.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response" Hailey replied. Flack laughed at her antics. He could tell she was jealous but didn't want to admit it.

* * *

"So you never told me what you and your dad were arguing about the night of your shower" Flack stated changing the subject to the night of her baby shower. Hailey's parents came to their apartment where Hailey and her father quickly started yelling at each other.

"He told me that we need to get married" she announced just as the elevator doors opened. Flack followed her to the break room as she sat down and took her food out of the bag and took a few bites of her apple.

"What" the shocked dark haired detective replied

She took a bite of her apple before speaking again " Don't worry I told him we weren't" she paused "I yelled at him because they had my older sister before they were married, but he feels that I need to be married in order to have this baby"

"You ever wanna get married" he questioned seriously

"To you" she replied taking a bit of her sandwich

He shook his head "To anyone" was the response he gave her

"Someday" she admitted "But I wouldn't do it just because I'm pregnant" "What about you" she asked curiously, though she was pretty sure he was going to say no.

"If it were a few years ago then no" he informed her "But sooner or later I do want to settle down"

Hailey was surprised by his admission but replied anyway "Well you do know that anyone in our lives is going to have to deal with this weird situation"

Flack chuckled "I have a feeling both of us are going to be single for a long time"

"Speak for yourself" she said getting up to throw out the apple she finished eating "As soon as I pop this kid out, I'm going man hunting" she laughed sitting back down.

"Good to know" he responded then checked his watch to see the time "I gotta go" he got up. "I'll see you at home" he said leaving the room to get to the precinct.

* * *

Once she was finished eating, Hailey realized she still had a half hour for lunch so she took out her book _What to Expect When Your Expecting_, and turned to the twenty seven weeks part and began reading.

"Whatcha doing" she heard a voice call. Looking up she saw it was Adam with a bag of food in his hand.

"Reading about the monster" she giggled bending the corner of the page and placing it on the table "What's up" she asked as he sat down across from her and took the food out of his bag, which was a cheeseburger and fries. Hailey quickly shot her hand across to try and steal a fry.

"Hey" he yelled playfully slapping her hand

"What I'm eating for two" she smiled

"You've used that excuse too much with me" he laughed "that doesn't work anymore"

"Fine" Hailey pouted "Did you want something"

"I wanna ask Sienna on a date" he informed his best friend

"Okay" she replied "And you need my permission"

"I need your help" he admitted

"What are you twelve" she laughed

"Never mind" the suddenly embarrassed lab tech responded

"No I'm sorry" she said "So what do you need my help with"

"God this is embarrassing. I haven't been on a date in like a year" Adam declared "I really like her, and don't wanna screw it up.. But she probably doesn't like me" he rambled "I mean she's a doctor and I'm just a lab tech.. if I was her I wouldn't date me either"

"Adam stop" she said "Your rambling"

"Sorry" he apologized "So will you help me. She's coming over tonight"

"Of course my love" Hailey laughed getting up to walk around to Adam "So when she comes over you should walk behind her, then slowly start massaging her shoulders" she leant over to his ear "slowly whisper that it would be your honor to take her out on a date"

Just then Hawkes walked in "I don't even wanna know" he said walking over to the small white fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

Adams cheeks flushed as Hailey reclaimed her seat "Adams' gotta date" she told him

"That blonde women from the shower" he asked and Hailey nodded

"He's too scared to ask her out" Hailey informed Hawkes

"Why not just ask her out for dinner, don't tell her it's a date" Hawkes stated

"That's a good idea. Thanks Hawkes" Adam called to the detective who was on his way out the door

"Why couldn't you just tell me that" he asked turning to Hailey

"Hey I gotta have some kinda fun these days" she shrugged

"Well thanks for the help" he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he left to get back to the lab

"No problem" she called.

A few minutes later he break was over and she carefully got up to get back to work. "Time to get back to work baby" she said talking to her stomach, smiling when she felt her kick.

_I cant wait to see you _she whispered to her daughter


	11. Taking a Chance

**Sorry for the delay in posting. My laptop broke and I was without one for a while. Enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't know if anyone heard but Melina Kanakaredes (Stella) is leaving the show. That makes me so sad, I love her. **

**

* * *

**

It was the beginning of a heat wave in New York City. It is uncomfortable for most but especially the seven month pregnant Hailey. She sat on her couch in the air conditioned living room of her and Flack's apartment, eating a fudge popsicle she woke Flack up at 2 in the morning to get. She had done that a few times before. When she woke him up the night before she heard him mumble "Two more months".

Due to the heat, Hailey was dressed in gray shorts and a pink tank top that read '_Its your boyfriends' _in grey, her long dark hair sat in a messy bun atop her head. She found the shirt while shopping and thought it was funny.

She fell back asleep after sending Flack out, and eating a popsicle. She woke up at seven to see Flack had left. She walked into the nursery to put the babies' clothes away, then came to the living room to watch TV. Hailey began thinking about the baby and what motherhood was going to be like. Lost in her thoughts of her daughter, she didn't hear the door open.

"What are you wearing" Flack questioned standing in front of her

"Jesus you scared me" Hailey exclaimed covering her hand to her pounding heart for affect "Ohh the shirt" she laughed taking the last bite of her ice cream

He shook his head "C'mon you know she's yours" she said "Now help me up your baby is sitting on my bladder"

"Say please" he smirked

"Please" she replied and held her hand out as he helped her off the couch. Both ignoring the feelings they felt by the simple touch. He took her seat as she went to the bathroom. Once she was done, the expectant mother plopped down next to Flack.

"So" Hailey stated

"So" Flack mimicked

"This is weird" she said to herself. Although there wasn't tension between them, they just said there saying nothing. Truth is Hailey is bored, it was to uncomfortable for her to be outside and she hated being stuck in the apartment. She didn't have to work again for another three days. Then once she it eight months she would be on maternity leave.

"Aren't you suppose to be working" Hailey questioned all of a sudden

"Why you trying to get rid of me" he replies smiling then answers her question "My boss told me not to come in, guess it's a slow day"

"Even criminals takes days off" she laughed "I can't wait to get back into the field"

"You miss it" he questioned

She nodded "All I've ever wanted to do was be a CSI" she admitted "what about you"

"I grew up with an NYPD legend as my father, so I really had no choice" he told her "do you want Kailyn to follow in our footsteps" he asked thinking about his unborn daughter. He noticed Hailey smiling when she said her name.

"Honestly no" she admitted to Flack "but if that's what she wants than I'll have to live with it"

"We'll just have to push her in other directions" he joked causing Hailey to laugh

"tu mio caro sono intelligenti" _you my dear are smart _she spoke in Italian. She knew that Flack found it attractive when a women spoke in another language.

"I have no idea what you said but that was hot" Flack exclaimed

"Your such a jerk" she chuckled

"I'm hungry" she suddenly announced

"Wow that was random" Flack responded to her statement. They sat on the couch with neither saying anything.

"Well what are you waited for" Hailey stated

"What" Flack asked confused

"Your making me lunch" she said. Flack thought she was joking but as he looked at her face she looked serious.

"You're the one whose hungry and I have to make you food" he exclaimed

"But the baby wants food" she pouted

"Nice try" he responded

"Fine" she huffed trying to push herself off of the couch, though that proved to be difficult. Flack got up to help her but she refused saying "I got it"

"Fine" he said sticking his hands up in defense sitting back down and turned on the TV to watch ESPN.

After a few tries Hailey lifted herself off the couch and walked to the kitchen. She began making a sandwich when Flack called out to her.

"Your father called before" he informed her

"The apartment" she responded

"Yea" he replied

"How did he get the number" she asked slicing up a tomato to put on her sandwich

"I don't know" Flack said "Are you gonna call him back"

"Why should I" she responded, putting the tomato on her salad and getting rid of the dishes. Hailey was still angry at her father for how he responded to her pregnancy.

"Because he's your father, and he's Kailyn's grandfather" Flack said to her

"If he wants to see her then he can" she replied after thinking about it for a moment "I call him tomorrow, does that make you happy"

"It would make me happy if you got me a drink" he said,just as she reached into the cabinet to get a cup of her own.

He waited for a sarcastic reply but he didn't get one. He did hear a glass break and Hailey scream out in pain. He quickly got off the couch and ran over to the brunette to see what happened.

"What happened" a concerned Flack asked

"I sliced my hand on the glass" she winced. He grabbed her non injured hand and headed into the bathroom. With the babies' due date quickly approaching they thought it would be smart if the bought a first aid kit, in case something happened to the baby.

He grabbed the first aid kit out of the medicine cabinet then placed her on the sink ledge. He gently took her injured hand and checked to make sure there was no glass stuck in her hand. Flack cleaned out the wound and then wrapped it in a gauze.

"You okay" he asked concern still in his voice

"Yeah" she responded "I'm just a klutz, the other day I hit my head on the fridge getting a drink from it"

"Wow who does that" he laughed

"Shut up" she said playfully smacking him with the her hand that is wrapped.

"Oww" she said in pain. Without thinking, Flack grabbed her hand a kissed it. Letting it go, he felt Hailey's hands on his shoulders as they looked into each others eyes. Flack leaned closer, their lips barely touching, he could feel her stomach pressed against his. He then did something he wanted to do for a while, he kissed her. It was slow and romantic, and they both enjoyed every minute of it. Hailey slipped her tongue into his mouth, and they continued to enjoy the moment, until he felt the baby kick. That kick brought him into reality and he slowly pulled away. He helped her down from the sink then spoke "I'm sorry, I gotta go"

And like that he was gone. Hailey's hand went straight to her tingling lips, not believing what just happened.

* * *

Flack returned around six o clock that night, with Chinese food in hand. She didn't question his whereabouts for the day. She had been thinking about the kiss all day and what it would mean for the two of them. While they had discussed their feelings before, both pushed them aside but the more the more time she spent with Flack, the more she realized her feelings for him.

She was sitting on their couch reading when he handed her a container of food "Its an apology gift" he spoke

"For what" she asked

"For walking about before" he told her

"But not for the kiss" she spoke hoping he didn't regret it

He nodded "I care about you Hailey, outside of you being the mother of my child" he admitted his feelings to her

"I do too, but I'm afraid that if we didn't work out Kailyn is gonna get hurt" she said

He took a seat next to her, gently grabbing her chin so she could look at her "Don't think about it, why cant you take things day by day"

"You want to date me" Hailey questioned

"For some reason I do" he laughed

"We can try" Hailey responded "But can we agree that if things don't work out that we'll be civil for Kailyn's sake"

"That's fine" Flack said "but why do you think we aren't going to work out"

"Things happen" she shrugged "And besides neither of us have a good track record when it comes to relationships"

"That's true, but I really wanna make this work" he smiled

"Me too" she grinned "So can I call you my boyfriend"

"If you must" he jokingly sighed "but don't you think we should date first, I mean who knows if I'm even gonna like you" joked Flack

"Your such an ass" she giggled. The two sat on their couch and ate their food, at first began thinking what the future would hold but for now decided to focus on the present.


	12. Let Your Feelings Known

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for those who read and reviewed and added the story to its favorites!**

* * *

At just over eight months, Hailey was officially on maternity leave for the next eight weeks. She was ecstatic, nervous and anxious about Kailyn's birth. While it wasn't too far away, to her it was and she just wanted to pass the time till the birth. She did have her new relationship with Flack to think about. They have taken things slow, like agreed upon and he even took her on a date the other day. They went out to dinner and a movie, though Hailey felt uncomfortable about how she looked; Flack did his best to assure her there was nothing wrong. She smiled thinking back to that night and couldn't wait to go out with him again. They agreed their next date would take place after the baby is born.

_She wore a knee length black dress and flats, and walked around very slowly. "I look like a whale" she announced suddenly as her and Flack walked to the movie theater, not holding hands but walking very close to each other._

"_What" he exclaimed at her sudden statement_

"_Look at me" she spoke "I gained like forty pounds, I'm wearing black and I have to waddle to get around" she paused "Now I'm a penguin"_

"_No you're not" he told her _

"_You're lying" she replied near tears as the two stopped walking._

"_No I'm not Hales" he said using her nickname "You look beautiful"_

"_Your just saying that cuz you did this" she said rubbing her stomach for dramatic effect._

"_I've always thought you were beautiful" he told her truthfully. He could remember their first meeting. She was this petite little brunette with a killer body, she look like the girl next door, but when she opened her mouth you could tell she was anything but. That girl said things that would make a sailor blush._

_At first Hailey thought he was only saying those words to make her feel better but she could tell by the sincerity in his voice that he was speaking the truth._

"_I felt the same thing about you, has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are" she giggled_

"_A few times actually" he laughed "and not always by women"_

_She looked at him skeptically and he spoke "I'll tell you some other time"_

_He leaned in and placed a kiss on her nose, then taking her small hand in his larger one and continued to their destination._

* * *

That's one of the things she liked about him, he always knew the right things to say. Currently he was at work and Adam picked Hailey up and brought her to his apartment. She called and told him she was bored and he agreed to pick her up and bring her over to his place. It was lunch time and Adam told her he was going to cook the two lunch. While he was out picking up some groceries, she was sitting on his couch reading. She had finished reading _What to Expect While You're Expecting _and had just bought _What To Expect The First Year. _She was nervous about raising a child but knew that she would never be alone and always had people to support her, not just Flack but the team, you had become her family over the past year and a half.

She began reading, and shortly after she started she heard Adam struggling to open the door. Moments later he came in with three bags of groceries, nearly dropping them.

"Thanks for helping" he spoke sarcastically

"In case you haven't noticed it takes me ten minutes to get up" she laughed turning around to face him

"So whatcha making" she asked

"Just wait" he spoke taking out the food he bought

"Adam I gotta say I've known you for over a year and this is the first time you've ever cooked" she told him "I didn't know you knew how"

Adam laughed at his best friend before replying "Sienna's a really good cook, she's been teaching me"

"Well isn't she lovely" laughed Hailey "So you ready for your big date tonight" she questioned.

"It's no big deal" he shrugged while beginning to cook.

"No big deal" Hailey repeated laughing "A few days ago you for help"

"We'll I took Hawkes advice and just asked her out for a friendly dinner" he told her "I'm gonna tell her how I feel"

"Aww you gonna ask her to go steady" she laughed

"I hate you" he shot back

"No you don't" giggled Hailey "Now hurry up with breakfast your goddaughter is hungry"

* * *

Once Adam finished cooking, he brought his and Hailey's plate over to where she was and sat down next to her. She put her book down in favor of watching a rerun of Maury on TV. It was an episode about paternity tests and it got him thinking about parents.

"Have you talked to your parents since your baby shower" Adam questioned while eating

"Nope" she answered simply

"Your ever gonna call them" he asked

"I'll call them" she replied

"When" he laughed "When Kailyn graduates high school"

"I was thinking more like when she gets married" she laughed taking a bite of her food "And what's the sudden interest in my parents"

"Don't you want them to see their grandchild" he pressed

"Adam I'm not shutting them out I just don't have the strength to argue with them" she told him "Now can we not talk about this anymore"

"Fine" he answered

"When did you get that game" Hailey asked notciing a wrestling game for X-Box lying on his table.

"The other day" he replied "Why"

"Wanna play" she asked

"Since when do you like wrestling" Adam questioned

"Gia and I used to watch it when we were little" Hailey said to her friend "And since I've been at home on leave I've been watching it when there's nothing on"

"So we gonna play or not cuz I'm itching to kick your ass" Hailey giggled

"You're on sister" Adam joked getting up to put the game in

He sat back down and waited for the game to start. When it did they both chose their characters. Adam picked Hulk Hogan while Hailey picked "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Their match started and while Hailey was having fun Adam seemed to be getting a little to in to the game.

"Oh yeah" he screamed as his character did his finishing move and pinned Hailey's for the win

"Whatcha gonna do brother" he stood up and yelled imitating Hulk Hogan's famous catch phrase "When Hulkamania runs wild on you"

He heard Hailey laughing and sat back down "Sorry" he said embarrassed

"Don't be" she giggled "It's charming"

The two best friends sat and played until Adam realized it was time for him to get ready for his dinner with Sienna. He offered to drop Hailey off on his way but she told him Flack was going to pick her up on his way home from work.

He changed and walked into the living room. He wasn't taking Sienna to an uber fancy restaurant so he told her she didn't have to be too dressy. He wore a short sleeved black polo, nice jeans and red converse on his feet. There was a knock at the door, he knew it was Sienna. She was going to meet him at his apartment.

Hailey whistled when she saw him "Looking good"

He ignored her and opened the door to see the blonde standing before him "Hi" she spoke something Adam suddenly couldn't do. He took in her attire, a black blazer over a lacy white tank top. She paired that with nice pair of denim shorts. She topped her outfit off with a colorful necklace and yellow heels that showed off her toned legs, her blonde hair was down with simple waves through it.

"Can I come in" she asked

After a little struggle Hailey got off the couch and walked over to where Sienna and Adam were.

"Come in" she said to Sienna

Sienna walked inside while Adam shut the door "Hey how are ya" she greeted Hailey

"Good, you" she responded

"Good" she replied "I bet ya can't wait to have the baby"

"You have no idea" Hailey laughed "So you excited about tonight, Adam's a great guy I just hope you see that"

Sienna looked at Hailey confused as Adam spoke up "Ignore her we all do" he said which earned him a hard punch by the pregnant brunette.

"Oww" he hissed then turned to Sienna "I gotta grab some stuff do you mind if I meet you downstairs"

"Yeah" she responded "It was great seeing you" she said to Hailey

"You too" she smiled "And don't break his heart" she said again confusing the blonde.

Once Sienna was gone Adam turned to look at his friend "What was that, you know she doesn't know this is a date"

"I need the practice" she spoke

"Please she'll never date" Adam said all ready to protect his goddaughter "I mean can you imagine bringing a date over with Flack sitting around non chalantly cleaning his gun"

Hailey giggled "Yea the other day he told me she's not dating she's forty"

Adam laughed then told her he had to go. "Have fun" she called to him.

* * *

Sienna and Adam had a nice dinner at a local restaurant. It was starting to get dark and Adam suggested that they take a walk. He was finally ready to tell her how he feels.

"Are you okay" Sienna asked "You've been acting kinda weird since we left the restaurant"

"I like you" he spat out

"I like you too" she replied giggling. He loved hearing that giggle.

"No I mean I really like you" he spoke guiding her to a bench so they could sit. Sienna turned to Adam to listen to what he was to say "I love hanging out with you, we have so much in common and you accept me for who I am. I mean you even like Hailey, and she's somewhat of an acquired taste" he laughed noticing her just staring at him "But obviously you don't feel the same way, and I don't blame you so let's just pretend this didn't happen, and if you don't want to be friends anymore I understand"

"Adam" she spoke "I feel the same way, I love spending time with you and I would love to be your girlfriend"

"Really" Adam responded blushing

"Really" she repeated smiling

Neither said anything as Adam pulled her into a passionate kiss. His hands resting on her face, hers on his shoulders. They said locked in the kiss until air became an issue and Adam pulled away.

"Wow" Sienna smiled. Then grabbed Adam's hand trying to pull him up from his seat

"What are you doing" he asked standing up

"Trying to take a walk with my boyfriend" she stated "Are you coming"

He nodded and grabbed her hand, loving hearing the word boyfriend coming from her.


	13. Welcome To The World

It was eight in the morning the day after Hailey was due to give birth and so far nothing was happening. Hailey was just getting more and more anxious. To keep her mind off of things she decided to start a baby scrap book. A few weeks before she had picked up supplies to make one but hadn't gotten around to doing it. She picked up scrapbook paper for backgrounds and stickers. She had ultrasound pictures, as well as pictures of her and Flack as children. She wanted this scrapbook to be something special for Kailyn to look at as she got older. She had also purchased a baby book to keep track of all the important events in Kailyn's life.

The light pink book had white polka dots all over, with a white ribbon going down the book and one going across. Hailey wrote _Kailyn Molly Rose Flack _across in cursive. She began the first page by putting the babies' ultrasound pictures on the page. She gasped feeling a slight pain in her abdomen but ignored it.

For the next half an hour Hailey continued with the scrapbook and started feeling more pains in her abdomen. She suddenly realized the pains were coming around ten minutes apart and knew they were contractions. Grabbing the cell phone which sat next to her on the couch she dialed Flack's cell phone number; he was at work.

Getting to the forth ring, he still hadn't picked up "C'mon pick up" she muttered to herself

"Detective Flack" he answered apparently not checking the id to see who was calling

"Flack it's me" she spoke

"Hailey what's going on" he asked

"I'm having contractions" she informed him just as another one came.

Flack was not prepared for those words. Although it was only one day after her due date he knew that more than likely she wasn't going to have the baby on that day. Before he could say anything he heard her say "Ohh shit"'

Scared he asked "What happened"

"My water just broke" she responded

"Alright just stay calm" he told her even though on the inside he was beginning to freak out. "How far apart are the contractions" he asked remembering reading the expectant father book Hailey asked him to buy.

"About ten minutes" she responded

"Okay that's good" he tells her remembering that from the book "We have plenty of time"

That seemed to calm her down and made her smile knowing he took interest in their child's life by reading the book.

"Are you at the apartment" was his next question

"Yeah" responded Hailey

"I'll be home as soon as I can" he said

"Okay" she responded and hung up the phone. She sat on the couch waiting for Flack to get home.

At work, Flack called Mac to let him know that Hailey was in labor. Mac told him to call back when she had the baby.

* * *

An hour later Flack arrived at the apartment and checked on Hailey. She told him the contractions were still ten minutes apart and that they should call her doctor. He walked into the kitchen and looked on the fridge to get the number.

"Dr. Drake" the OBGYN answered sounding professional

"This is detective Flack my girlfriend Hailey Brooks is a patient of yours" he spoke

"Hello Mr. Flack, how's Hailey" she asked

"That's why I'm calling, she's having contractions and her water broke" he informed the doctor.

"How far apart are they" the doctor asked

"About ten minutes" he replied

"Okay when they are five minutes apart for at least a half an hour I want you to call me back" she told him

"Okay thank you" Flack said hanging up the phone then walking over to the couch.

"What did she say" Hailey asked

"She said once your contractions are five minutes apart for at least a half an hour to call her back" he told her

"Oh god" she moaned "this kid is never coming out"

Flack said nothing just sat next to her rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

A few hours later, her contractions started coming five minutes apart and Flack called back Dr. Drake.

"I want you to bring her to the hospital I will meet you there and we'll have a room ready for her" she spoke before they disconnected their call.

Flack helped her up off the couch and was ready to bring her to the car when he stopped. "Don't you need an overnight bag or something shouldn't you pack it"

"Don I've been packed for six weeks it's on my bedroom floor" she told him as he went to her bedroom to grab it. He walked back out with the bag in one hand and grabbed her hand with his free one.

"You ready" he asked

"Yeah" she responded with a smile on her face

* * *

On the way downstairs to his car, Flack called his parents to let them know Hailey was going to the hospital. They told him they would meet the couple at the hospital.

The hospital was thirty minutes away from the apartment. Once there Flack helped Hailey out of the car and inside to the front desk.

"My girlfriends having a baby" he announced to the woman

"Mr. Flack" he heard a voice call and looked over to see Dr. Drake with an orderly who had a wheelchair.

They walked over to her as Hailey sat down in the chair. "I need you to fill out some forms" the doctor informed Flack "She'll be room 203 when you are done"

They wheeled Hailey off as Flack sat down to fill out insurance information. Just as he was done filling it out he saw his parents walked in. He saw his mother carrying a small pink gift bag. They walked over to the front desk, as they hadn't seen their son.

"Ma, dad" he called walking over to the desk to hand over the information.

"Hey how is she" his mother asked hugging her oldest child

"She's good" he answered smiling "We just got her and we got a while to go"

"Well get in there" Mary exclaimed "And let us know when our granddaughter is here"

"I will" he called to them making his way to Hailey's room.

* * *

Inside the room, Hailey had changed into a hospital gown and had been hooked up to a fetal monitor. Dr. Drake checked to see how dilated she was and let her know she was only four centimeters. The doctor looked at her patient and noticed her crying.

"What's wrong sweetie" she asked

"I just wish I got along better with my mother" she admitted "when I was younger I always imagined my mom would be here with me."

"Why haven't you called her" Dr Drake inquired

"I want to be happy" she said "I don't want my daughter to come in the world in a hostile environment and I fear that's what my mother will bring"

"I'm sorry sweetie" the doctor apologized not knowing what to say

"It's alright" she said smiling through her tears

Just then there was a knock at door and Flack walked in. He had heard what Hailey said and planned on calling her mother to let her know about the birth. He also planned on having a long talk with her mother to tell her not to talk down to Hailey or berate her, that's not what she needs.

"Hey" Hailey greeted wiping away her tears with a tissue

"Hey you okay" he asked not letting on that he heard her conversation with the doctor

"I'm fine" she said forcing a smile

After about an hour the doctor came back in to check on Hailey to see how she was doing. The doctor found that Hailey was now seven centimeters dilated.

"Hailey your now at 7 centimeters so it shouldn't be too much longer before you start pushing" she informed her and left the room.

About forty five minutes later Hailey told the nurse she felt the urge to push, so the nurse called the doctor in and discovered that she was indeed fully dilated.

"Hailey when the next contraction hits and you feel the urge to push I want you to push" the doctor said

So when the contraction came she pushed, after a few more pushes the doctor spoke "Your doing great I can see the head"

Flack looked over to see his daughter and couldn't hold back the emotion as tears sprung in his eyes.

"C'mon Hailey just a few more pushes" Dr Drake told her

"I can't" she cried "I can't do it"

"Yes you can" Flack said in a soothing tone "Just a few more pushes. C'mon Hailey"

She pushed three more times and burst into tears when she heard her daughter crying.

"You did it" Flack told her kissing her hand as the emotions got to him and he felt tears coming down his face. He couldn't believe that he helped bring a child into this world and he never thought he would feel such love for another human being. As soon as he saw his daughter he felt that love right away.

"Do you want to cut the cord" Dr Drake asked and all he could was nod

After cutting the cord the nurses took the baby to clean her up, weigh her measure her and do an APGAR test, everything was fine. They wrapped the baby in a blanket, told the parents she was 7 lbs 8oz and 21 inches long. Hailey was given the option of whether she wanted Kailyn to stay in the room with her or in the nursery. She told them she wanted her daughter in the room with her but they had to take her to the nursery first as they finished up with Hailey and brought her to her room.

Flack walked into the waiting room to tell his parents. "Shes beautiful" he exclaimed as his mother burst into tears "Shes so tiny ma"

"How much does she way" Don Sr asked

"7 pounds 8 oz and 21 inches long" he informed them

"When can we see her" his mother asked

"They brought her to the nursery, Hailey should be in her room shortly" he informed them "I'll let you know when Hailey's in her room"

His parents walked off to go to the nursery and noticed their son wasn't with them. "You coming son" asked his father

"I have to make some phone calls first" he told them as he walked off. He wiped off his remaining tears before making those calls.

A while later the nurse brought Kailyn into Hailey's room as Flack's parents walked in a few moments later. Hailey was holding her newborn daughter looking at her with such admiration. Kailyn was a mixture of both her parents. She has a full head of black hair and big blue eyes like her father. She has her mother's nose and lips. The hospital had given her a pink onsie with _A star is born _written on it.

"Congratulations she's beautiful" Mary said walking over and hugging the new mother

"I tried" Hailey laughed as Don Sr. hugged her as well

"We got you something" Mary announced handing her the small gift bag

"You didn't have to" Hailey said carefully opening the bag while holding her daughter.

"Nonsense" Mary said

Hailey opened the bag to see a pink and white blanket with a flower design on the bottom.

"Thank you" she said as she unwrapped the blanket the hospital gave her and wrapped her in the new one

"Do you want to hold her" Hailey asked Mary

"Of course" she smiled as she gently grabbed the baby from her mother

"Hello beautiful I can't wait to spoil you" she said to her first grandchild

"Mary" her husband said playfully scolding her

"Don't worry she'll be getting plenty spoiled" Hailey laughed "Where's Don" she asked his parents

"I was getting you a gift" they heard Flack say

Hailey looked up shocked to see her mother and father standing at the door "How" she said

"Your boyfriend called us to let us know our granddaughter was here, why didn't you" her mother Emily questioned

"I didn't think you want to come" Hailey replied honestly

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" her mother said walking over to hug her daughter

"She's so beautiful" her mother stated

"I'm so proud of you" Anthony, her father exclaimed

* * *

Both sets of grandparents stayed for an hour. Hailey asked where her sister Gia was and her parents informed her that she was working and would be by the next morning. Once they had left Flack laid next to Hailey in the bed as he held his small daughter.

"We did a pretty good job with her" Flack said

"I know" Hailey smiled looking at her daughter.

There was a knock on the door and Flack yelled to come in. Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes and Adam all walked into the room. Stella was carrying a small pinked stuffed teddy bear. Adam had a balloon that looked like it said "It's a boy" upon closer inspection Hailey so a handwritten "not" before the word boy.

"Adam what's with the balloon" Hailey questioned her best friend

"They were out of girl ones" Adam replied as if it was an obvious answer.

"You are such a dweeb" she laughed as Flack handed his daughter to one of her godparents' Danny.

"How do you feel Hales" Stella asked

"Like I just pushed human being out of my body" she giggled "I'm sore but that's about it, it wasn't that bad"

"Ohh please" Flack laughed "I cant do this I cant do this" he mimicked Hailey

"Tell me that after you've past a kidney stone" she laughed "Which by the way is much tinier then your daughter"

"Children" Danny stated as he handed Kailyn to Adam who wanted to hold his daughter

"Why are you passing my daughter aorind like she's an object" Flack stated

"Calm down daddy" Danny joked with this friend "Everybody wants to hold her"

"Relax" Hailey said "We'll have plenty of time to hold her"

The teams stayed for a while longer, once they left the new parents were left alone with their daughter. Hailey was exhausted and was sleeping as Flack pulled a chair that was in the room next to where his daughter was. She started to cry and he quickly picked Kailyn up and began slowly rocking her.

"Shh" he said trying to soothe his daughter "Daddy's got you"

_Daddy _he thought to himself _I love the sound of that._


	14. Welcome Home

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. I own no one you recognize, only my OC'S**

**A/N Italics denote a flashback**

* * *

Hailey and her daughter stayed in the hospital for only two more days after Kailyn's birth. Although she was ready to go home, she was a bit nervous to be home with the baby for the first time. She spent time with her daughter the past two days but there was always someone around. Reading baby books prepares you for what is to come but doesn't prepare you for doing it. She was a bit more relaxed after her sister Gia visited her the day following Kailyn's birth. She told her older sister of her fears and she explained that it is natural to feel that way as a first time mother. Gia, herself was scared of being with her newborn son.

"_It's natural to feel that way Hales" Gia informed her sister "In fact I would think you were weird if you didn't feel that way"_

"_I'm just scared I'm not going to be a good mother" Hailey admitted to her sister_

"_That's nonsense" her sister laughed "Remember when we were little and we played house, you were always the mom. You were so loving with your baby dolls even at a young age. And when I got sick you would take care of me." Gia paused "I mean you used to carry band aids around in your purse in case some got hurt"_

"_I still do" she laughed _

"_My point is you are a caring and nurturing women who will be a great mother" Gia stated truthfully "Just go day by day and being a mother will come natural to you. Its mother's intuition"_

"_That's real?" Hailey questioned with a laugh_

"_Yes it is and you will be experiencing it soon" she said "Now let's stop with this nonsense, I want to see my niece"_

_Her sister stayed for another hour as the two talked some more. Hailey enjoyed having a female to talk to; most of her friends were males. She isn't as close to Stella as she would like to be and Lindsay seems to always be busy. Yet Hailey was determined to have a closer relationship with both women. _

_For Hailey it was nice to see her sister because they rarely saw each other. To make things worse, Gia's husband Kevin was being relocated to Pennsylvania for work. The move would be happening at the beginning of October. Although it would only take a few hours to see each other, both knew that with young kids and hectic jobs it would make it more difficult. _

* * *

Today was the day Hailey and Flack got to bring their daughter home for the first time. Before leaving her room, she changed into a pair of blue sweatpants and a loose fitting grey shirt she stole from Flack's room. She had read online that when leaving the hospital you should wear loose fitting clothes. The checked on Kailyn to determine if she was healthy enough to go home; which she was. They also made sure to answer any questions the new parents had. Hailey dressed her newborn daughter in a light pink onesie, light pants in a darker shade of pink and a grey hooded jacket with polka dots.

A nurse joined the new parents as they walked to Flack's car which he had parked in front of the hospital. Flack gently placed his daughter in her grey and pink car seat, in the back seat of his car; she was sleeping but let out a tiny cry as he safely buckled her in.

Flack then watched as Hailey got in the back of the car, sitting next to Kailyn.

"What are you doing" he asked thinking that she was going to sit in the front

"Sitting with my daughter" she answered

"You do know nothing is gonna happen to her on our way home" he told her knowing her fears of something happen

"You don't know that" she snapped then quickly recanted "I'm sorry, I'm just scared"

"Hailey everything is going to be fine" he informed her

"I think fatherhood has made you too positive" she laughed "I miss the old sarcastic grumpy Flack"

"Grumpy" he chuckled "I haven't changed, but that little princess makes me happier every moment"

"I know what you mean" she smiled looking down at her sleeping daughter

Once at the apartment building Hailey carried Kailyn into the elevator as Flack carried Hailey's overnight bag and another bag filled with the gifts they had received at the hospital from their friends and family.

They walked into their apartment to see some of those friends and family. Danny, Lindsay, Lucy, Adam, and Flack's parents were all sitting in Flack's living room. A handmade sign hung, the read "Welcome Home"

"I was only in the hospital for two days" Hailey stated placing the car seat on the floor near the front door and taking her sleeping newborn daughter out of it "And how did you get in" she questioned

"Flack gave me a key" Danny replied

"Remind me to get that back" Flack stated from the kitchen where he went to get a bottle of water "What are you guys doing here anyways"

"We wanted to welcome you home" Mary his mom replied "And of course see my lovely granddaughter"

"Didn't you see enough of her the other day" he asked in a joking manner

"Well we could go but I was planning on making lunch" she announced. There were two large paper bags sitting on their kitchen counter.

"Stay" Hailey exclaimed as she walked over and sat on the couch with Kailyn in her arms. "I haven't eaten in three days"

"I figured that" Mary laughed walking over to the kitchen to start lunch

"Baby" a mesmerized two year old Lucy Messer stated taking a seat next to Hailey.

"This is Kailyn" the proud new mother beamed "You wanna say hi" Hailey asked positioning the sleeping newborn so that the child could see

"Hi baby" Lucy giggled then put her hands out to grab her

"No Lucy" Lindsay stated her daughter

"It's okay" Hailey said showing Lucy how to hold her hands out as Hailey gently placed Kailyn along her tiny arms, not letting go.

"Aww that's so cute I gotta get a picture" Lindsay stated grabbing her digital camera from her pocketbook which she had left in there from the day she visited the hospital.

"Me too" Hailey said "Don get my camera off the nightstand in my bedroom please"

He did as he was asked and a few moments later walked out of her room with camera in hand. Both Flack and Lindsey turned the flash off the cameras so the light wouldn't disturb the sleeping newborn.

"Say cheese" Lindsay told her daughter

"Ceese" Lucy smiled a toothy grin

"Close enough" Lindsay laughed as both snapped a picture

"It's time to go Luce" Danny informed the two year old as Flack took his daughter from her

"You're not staying for lunch" Mary asked from the kitchen "It's almost ready"

"We both have to get to work and drop Lucy off at Danny's mothers" Lindsay told her

"C'mon Lucy" Danny said holding his hand out for the young child to take

"No" she pouted "play baby" she pointed to Flack who was sitting in the kitchen holding the baby

"You wanna play with the baby" Hailey asked taking a seat next to Lucy who shook her head at the question

"I'll tell you what, when she gets older you can come over and play anytime you want" she said "as long as mommy and daddy say it's okay" added Hailey " does that sound good"

"Yea" was her response

"Alright, now give me a hug" Hailey laughed as the little girl did as she was asked.

Danny and Lindsay said goodbye to everyone, leaving Adam and Don's parents. Flack placed Kailyn in her light pink bouncer which he put on the floor in the kitchen so that he and Hailey could keep an eye on her.

"Lunch is ready" Mary announced, as everyone took a seat in the kitchen. She had prepared grilled, chicken, fresh vegetables and a Caesar salad.

"Where's the wifey" Hailey questioned Adam

"Working" he answered

"What does your girlfriend do for a living" a curious Mary questioned

"She's a physical therapist" he replied "But she minored in biology in college so sometimes she tutors at a local high school, my ladies' smart" Adam smirked

"Obviously not if she's seeing you" Hailey joked before taking a bite of her food

"You wound me" Adam laughed putting his hand on his heart for effect "And your one to talk" "I mean Flack really"

"I'm right here" Flack spoke

"Don't worry he's just mad cuz he hasn't gotten laid" Hailey stated bluntly

"Seriously" an embarrassed and now red faced Adam exclaimed

"I speak the truth" Hailey giggled

"I hate you" Adam responded taking a sip of the soda he had

"Right back at ya" she replied

"Alright children cut it out" Don Sr. laughed

* * *

They ate lunch and stayed for a little while after they had finished. It was now 4 o clock in the afternoon. Kailyn was hungry and Hailey had decided she want to breastfeed. She sat in the living room while Flack was in his room. He had volunteered to do so because he figured she would be weirded out with him being in the room with her. At first she was nervous and Kailyn started to squirm, yet after a few more tries, she was able to feed her. Once she was done, she adjusted her top and put the baby back in her bouncer, which had been moved to the living room floor.

"You can come out now" Hailey called to Flack

He came out of his room and took a seat next to Hailey, draping his arm over the couch.

"She's still sleeping" Flack said motioning to his daughter "Wish I could sleep all day"

"Yeah she's got the life" Hailey replied "By the way I talked to Sam yesterday"

Sam had called Hailey the day after she had given birth, wanting to talk. They hadn't been in contact in a couple of months so she didn't know that the baby had been born.

Flack groaned from that statement. Flack hadn't spoken to his sister Sam since she was nearly killed a few months back. He had wanted to believe his sister had changed, but once again felt she was still the same.

"What sore subject" Hailey stated

"You know how I feel about her" Flack responded

"Yes I do" she said "and I also know that she is a good person"

Flack scoffed "She's an addict Hailey" he said trying not to raise his voice

"She's sober" she responded "And she wants to see her niece"

"No way in hell" he declared

"I want her to see her aunt" Hailey stated

"Well I don't" he yelled as the baby began to cry

"Way to go asshole" Hailey muttered walking over to Kailyn. She took her out of her bouncer and calmed her down. For ten minutes, she gently swayed her daughter back and forth. Then walked her into Flack's room where her light pink and white bassinet was, and laid Kailyn down it, covering her with the blanket Flack's parents bought her. She grabbed the baby monitor and brought it out to the living room.

"Thanks for waking her up" Hailey scoffed

"I'm sorry" he said "but you're not seeing my side of things"

"I do see your side but its wrong" Hailey spoke standing her ground

"I'm wrong because I don't want my alcoholic sister around my daughter" Flack retorted

"She's changed" Hailey responded

"How do you know" he said "You don't know her"

"I'm a detective, I can read people" she said "and I can see that she's changed"

"Let's say you're right" he spoke "it's only a matter of time before she relapses, I know her Hailey and I don't want that kind of person around her"

"Look I'm exhausted" Hailey said "How bout she comes over only if I am here. So she's not around Kailyn by herself" she paused "Does that make you happy"

"No" he responded honestly "just as long as I'm not here"

"Deal" she said pecking his lips before walking into her room. She staye

* * *

d in her room for three hours, placing the baby monitor on her nightstand. During this she had fed Kailyn a few times and started reading the book _What to Expect in the First Year._

It was now seven at night and Hailey changed into a hot pink cami and pink, black and white stripped pajama pants that fell to her knees before leaving her room. She grabbed pajamas from the nursery before going into Flack's room. He was currently in the living room on his cell phone.

"Hello my beautiful baby" Hailey spoke softly to her daughter as she gently placing her on the bed, first changing her diaper then dressing her into a leopard print one piece with hot pink trim, then putting her sleeping daughter back in her bassinet.

Hailey laid down in his bed as Flack walked in a few moments later. He walked over to his dresser and took out sweats and a shirt to sleep in.

"I can leave" she said, he shook his head as he changed. Hailey tried not to look but couldn't help it. She hadn't had sex in nine months and she would be lying if she said she hasn't wanted to.

Once changed he laid down next to Hailey, pulling her into his arms as she rested her head on his chest. He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and went in to kiss her but pulled away.

"What's wrong" he asked

"It's just weird Kailyn's right there" she replied

He chuckled "It's not like she can see us"

She smiled before leaning in to kiss him when Kailyn let out a cry.

"Damn" Flack mutter as Hailey off of the bed

"Shh" Hailey whispered picking up her daughter and gently swaying her but she continued to cry

"Let me try" Flack's voice came from the door as he grabbed his daughter from his girlfriend as Kailyn starting cry even more.

"What's a matter baby girl" he spoke softly

"Did you change her" he asked Hailey as she simply nodded

"I know you can't be hungry your mommy's already fed you four times" he said gently swaying her and she started to calm down

"You just wanted your daddy huh" he smiled placing the now sleeping newborn back in her bassinet as Hailey looked on smiling. It was weird to see a tough homicide detective being so gentle and loving with a small baby.

Their little family may be unconventional but she wouldn't give it up for anything.


	15. Confessions and Candy

Flack was currently sitting at his desk that was covered in paper work. Fortunately for him, at the moment he was on a break. He wished he could stay home with his daughter but he knew he had to work. She was already a month and a half old and he felt like she was growing up fast. He and Hailey loved spending time with their daughter, but since she was born they hadn't really spent any alone time together. With her birthday coming up in December he hoped to be able to do something special for her. He let go of his thoughts of home to focus on his work at the moment.

"Trick or treat" he heard someone speak as he noticed a hand with a Snickers bar in it, which is his favorite candy. He looked up to see Hailey dressed as a ladybug in a long sleeve red shirt with large black circles, a black skirt, black tights and black and red wings on. Hailey sat down on chair next to Flack's desk as she placed the hot pink stroller that her daughter was currently laying in, right in front of her.

Flack stared at his girlfriend for a moment. "What" she asked feeling uncomfortable under his gaze

"You look good" he spoke then turned to look at Kailyn as she started making noises in her stroller

"But she looks better" he said playfully poking her belly that caused the newborn to let out a tiny laugh. She was also dressed as a lady bug but she had a dress on that was black on top then red with black circles on the bottom, black tights and wings like her mother's costume.

"What are you doing here?" he asked "Not that I mind but why are you dressed up?"

"The couple across the hall with the two little kids is having a little Halloween party and invited us" she explained

"I didn't hear about this" he replied

"Because she asked me in the elevator a few days ago and I knew you wouldn't want to go" she answered

"Your right" he agreed "but a party with a one month old" he questioned why his daughter was going

"A lot of the people in the building have little kids and are going, I thought it would be nice to meet our neighbors" Hailey said

"And why are you here and not there" he said

"Are you trying to get rid of me" questioned the brunette

"Just curious" he smirked

"Well if you must know Stella wanted to see Kailyn in her costume and I thought I'd be nice and bring some candy" she informed him "And before you ask why I couldn't just send a picture" she walked over to face the stroller where her daughter was making little noises and pointed "She is so much cuter in person"

"Couldn't agree with you more" smiled Flack. He loved Kailyn more and more everyday, which was something he never expected would happen.

"I'll let you get back to work" she said grabbing the stroller

"Gee thanks" he laughed

"You gonna be home in time to hand out candy" she asked Flack

"Depends you gonna wear that costume" Flack smiled that dimply grin

"Maybe" she grinned

"Then we'll see" he replied hearing her laugh as she walked into the elevator to head upstairs to the crime lab.

* * *

Once on the thirty-first floor she carefully stepped out pushing the stroller in front of her, just before the elevator door closed. She saw some people looking at her oddly because she was dressed in costume, but she didn't care. When she was younger, the brunette always used to care what other people thought of her, but as she got older she realized it didn't matter what other people thought. She was just going to be herself whether anybody liked her or not. That is one thing she definitely wanted to instill in her daughter; to just be whom she is.

Walking to Stella's office she knocked on the door and the detective motioned for mother and daughter to come in. The older detective used to share an office with Lindsey until Hailey came to work for the crime lab. Stella had gotten a larger office that had room in it for a small black couch, which Hailey took a seat on and as she placed the stroller in front of her.

"Well don't you look adorable" she said to Hailey then looked down to Kailyn

"She's so precious" beamed Stella "do you mind if I hold her?" she asked

"Not at all" replied Hailey as the other women gently took the baby from her stroller and held her in her arms. Hailey watched her friend and coworker and noticed how natural she was with her daughter and knew that she would make a great mother one day.

"Doesn't she make you wanna have one of your own" Hailey smiled

"Actually it does" Stella replied taking a seat next to the petite brunette

"For the past few months I've been seriously considering adopting" admitted Stella "I've always wanted to be a mother and I'm not sure if I can wait for a man to come in my life"

"The right one will come along" Hailey spoke

"You sound like a soap opera" Stella laughs

"I've been watching them while Kailyn sleeps" she responded "But if you want to talk or you need somebody if you choose to go forward with adopting you can come to me"

"Thanks" Stella replied knowing Hailey would be there if she needed it

"So how's life being a new mamma?" she questioned her friend changing the subject

"It's great" beamed Hailey "I mean all she does is eat, sleep and poop"

"Speaking of eating" Hailey added going into the brown and pink polka dotted diaper bag that hung off the stroller handle. Opening the bag she took out a small plastic baggie that held pieces of candy.

"Thanks" she replied as Hailey placed it on her desk

"So she's eating good?" questioned Stella

"Very good" laughed the new mom "She's always hungry"

"Sounds like her father" she quipped as the other women let out a yawn.

"Are you keeping your mommy up all night little one" Stella asked the infant in a soft tone

"Yes" answered Hailey "She'll sleep during the day but as soon as it gets dark it's a fight to get her to sleep"

They both quietly laughed when they realized Kailyn had fallen asleep. Stella delicately placed Kailyn back in her stroller.

"Are you sure you want one?" Hailey asked her friend in a joking manner

"Absolutely" spoke a radiant smile taking over her face at the mere thought of one day becoming a mother.

* * *

It was now nearly seven at night and Flack was still at work. Hailey was giving out candy to the rest of the trick or treaters. Most kids starting going out at five, so there weren't many left at this time of night. She and Kailyn were still in costume as they had just gotten back from the apartment across the hall. Hailey had a good time and was able to meet many people from the building. A few of them had young children, so it was nice to know that there were children around that Kailyn could potentially hang with when she gets older. Kailyn was now wide awake and in her mother's arms as the women answered the door when there was a knock at it.

She opened the door to see Adam, Sienna and two little blond girls. Adam was dressed as a doctor, while Sienna was dressed as someone from the eighties; the two little girls were dressed as a witch and Cinderella.

"Trick or Treat" the two girls said at the same time as Hailey gave the girls the rest of the candy she had, knowing that no one else was coming tonight.

"These are my nieces Riley and Bailey" Sienna introduced the girls to Hailey "This is Hailey, Adams friend" she paused "Their in the city with my sister and brother in law for my birthday"

"Oh yeah Adam told me that was yesterday" Hailey spoke "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks" she replied

"You guys wanna come in for a little while" Hailey said as Kailyn began to wiggle. She placed the squirming baby in her pink bouncer that always seemed to soothe her.

"I gotta get the kids back to the hotel" Sienna spoke "But thanks" she turned to Adam "I'll see you back at the apartment" he nodded and she placed a quick peck on his lips

Adam walked into his friend's apartment closing the door behind him as Sienna and her nieces walked into the elevator.

"Already meeting the family, things getting serious" she laughed as went the fridge to grab some things to make a sandwich. She noticed the man's face turned red from embarrassment.

"You want anything?" she asked Adam as he shook his head no "What's with the costume, aren't you a little too old for Halloween" Hailey added

"Says you" he laughed

"I'm doing it for the baby" she replied as she finished making her sandwich and took a seat in the kitchen. "You trying to impress the girlfriend"

"Trust me I don't need a costume to impress the girlfriend" the lab tech smirked

"You stud" she chuckled

"Seriously though how are things with Sienna?" she asked

"Things are good" he replied "I was actually thinking of asking her to move in with me"

Hailey was shocked by that, she knew Adam and when it came to women he often fell fast. Being her best friend she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Don't you think your moving a little too fast" she said after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Your one to talk Hales" he spoke surprising Hailey with his tone "Sorry" he apologized "But I wasn't asking for your opinion"

"Look Adam, mine and Flack's situation was completely different, and I just wanna make sure you're making the right decision" she said

"I'm not asking her to marry me" Adam responded "And besides I said I was thinking about it, she'd probably say no anyway"

"Don't think like that" Hailey encouraged her friend "And besides she's put up with you for this long, I don't think she's going anywhere" Hailey said getting up to put the plate she used to eat in the sink. She washed the dish off as she heard Kailyn cry.

"I'll get her" Adam announced not wanting to have to talk about his relationship with Sienna.

"I can get her" Hailey replied as she wiped her wet hands on a dish towel

"It's okay" he said unbuckling his goddaughter and picking her up out of her bouncer, as Hailey stayed where she was

"What's a matter" he asked then got a whiff of what was wrong; she needs a diaper change

"She need her diaper changed?" Hailey asked walking into the living room

"I'll do it" he told her walking into the nursery laying her down on the changing table. Hailey followed and stood at the doorway as she watched the man changing her daughters' diaper as though it was something he does all the time.

"You're a natural" Hailey spoke from the doorway "First time Don did it, it took him a good ten minutes" she laughed

"It's not that hard" he said shrugging it off, and then asked Hailey if she wanted him to change her into her pajamas. She told him he could so he grabbed a white one piece sleeper covered in pictures of cupcakes, then handed the little girl to her mother.

"Hey" Flack spoke from the doorway and walked into the nursery

"Hey" Hailey greeted happy to see him

"I gotta go" Adam informed his friend "We on for breakfast tomorrow"

"Only if the little munchkin can come" she giggled

"If she must" he spoke pretending to be annoyed

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" he said "goodnight" he kissed the baby on her forehead. Adam said his goodbyes and left saying he would call Hailey in the morning to make a time to go out for breakfast

"It's time for bed missy" Hailey spoke to her daughter walking over to her crib.

"You're not putting her in the bassinet" Flack questioned. Since Kailyn was born she had been sleeping in her bassinet that was either in Flack or Hailey's room, but Hailey wanted her to start sleeping in her crib.

"Can't let this crib go to waste" she laughed gently laying Kailyn in her crib and covering her with the pink blanket her grandparents had given to her.

"Good night baby" she spoke in a soothing tone gently running her hand through her daughters think black hair as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Goodnight princess" Flack said leaning over the rail of the crib to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Hailey had walked into the living room and once Flack left Kailyn's room, walking up behind his girlfriend and enveloping her in a loving embrace. She melted into the embrace and laid her head on his strong chest.

"You decided to stay in the costume" his spoke

"I was too lazy to change" she laughed pulling out of his embrace

"What are you doing" he asked

"Going to take a shower, wanna join me" she asked walking towards the bathroom as he followed her. She hadn't noticed and when she turned around to close the door she nearly screamed when she saw the dark haired man in front of her.

"Don I was joking" she informed him as she tried in vain to push him out the door.

"Get out" she huffed as he left the bathroom. He watched as Hailey seductively began taking off her costume; first the wings then the skirt, leaving her in just the tights and shirt. Placing her hands at the bottom of her shirt she slowly began to lift it up before using her foot to shut the door.

"You're a tease" Flack spoke through the door

"Sue me" he heard her say before the water turned on

* * *

A week went by and Flack and Hailey's relationship stayed the same; except for a few kisses here and there. Hailey wanted to focus in their daughter and building a relationship as parents, something that Flack supported.

Currently, Hailey was sitting on the couch with Kailyn laying on her legs as the brunette tickled her belly causing Kailyn to giggle in delight. Kailyn was dressed in hot pink tracksuit with the words _Choose Juicy_ on the back. It was an outfit her mother had bought from the Juicy Couture store. Although Hailey thought buying designer clothes for an infant was going a bit overboard, she had to admit it looked adorable on Kailyn.

"Don't you think that's a bit much" Flack commented walking into the living room carrying a laundry basket. They had agreed that if she changed the babies' diapers for the week he would do the laundry.

"It is" agreed Hailey "But she's gonna be the best dressed kid in town" she smiled as a knock came at the door.

"Can you get that" Hailey asked as she continued playing with her daughter.

Flack answered the door and immediately slammed it upon seeing who was at the door.

"Who was it?" questioned the brunette

"Nobody" he answered

"Hailey its Sam" she heard from the other side of the door

"Don" Hailey yelled angry that her boyfriend would slam the door on his own sister

Hailey got up from the couch while she opened the door with one hand; Kailyn in the other

The two women greeted each other as Don didn't make a move to leave the apartment.

"Don't you have something to do" Hailey said

"Nope" a stern Flack responded

"Don" Hailey said

"Fine, but she better be gone by the time I get back" he declared as he walked out the door

"Sorry about him" Hailey apologized

"It's alright" Sam replied "I'm not gonna stay long I actually came over to talk to you"

"Everything okay" she questioned

"I'm moving to California" Sam announced "I need to get away from things, to get a fresh start; I already got a job lined up and an apartment"

"I'm happy for you" Hailey told her

"Thanks, although I'm sure my brother will be happy to hear" Sam spoke sadly. She always wanted to be close to her brother, and now that she was moving, she knew that was not gonna happen.

"He may come off like he doesn't care but he's your brother, and I know deep down that he loves you" she said

"I wish I could believe that" Sam said "but I am his sister and I want him to be happy and I know he will be with you"

"Are you trying to tell me if I break his heart you'll beat me up" Hailey laughed

"He would never let me" she smiled "Just be good to him and that little princess of yours" she smiled down at her niece. They talked for a little while until Flack came back into the apartment. Hailey had put Kailyn in her crib for a nap a few minutes before Flack returned.

"Good luck with everything" Hailey said to Sam as she left

"What was that about?" he asked

"She's moving to California, she wants to start everything over" she informed him

"Good" he replied "I hope she turns her life around"

"You mean that" Hailey asked

"I do" he answered honestly "But let's not talk about her right now"

"Whadda ya wanna talk about" she smiled noticing that he was getting closer to her.

"Nothing" he said before capturing her mouth in passionate kiss. A kiss that was defiantly welcomed and wanted. Every since she had Kailyn she hadn't felt attractive. She was always small but had gained a significant amount of weight while pregnant and was worried that Flack wouldn't find her attractive but she could tell that she had nothing to worry about.

Flack pulled away first, noticing the flustered look on his girlfriends face and smirked as he walked toward his bedroom.

"You're an ass" she said to him

"Sue me" he laughed repeating what she had said the week before.

* * *

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's not a good place to end but I didn't want to stuff a lot into one chapter.**


	16. Celebrations

**I'm so sorry for the long delay of posting. Ive been having major problems with my computer and I had to focus on my school work.. The next chapter of Time Will Tell will be posted before the end of 2010 I promise.**

**Enjoy the chapter and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

It was four days before Christmas which happens to be Hailey's 25th birthday. Though some would say that's a milestone birthday Hailey wasn't making a big deal as the new mother was more focused on making Kailyn's first Christmas a special one. They had purchased a tree from one of the many tree lots in the city, which took Flack a while to lug into their apartment. Hailey purchased some new ornaments and had received a _Baby's First Christmas _one from Adam. Flack put the tree up but left the decorating for Hailey. He didn't want to make a big deal about this Christmas but Hailey did.

Hailey was sitting in the living room watching TV with Kailyn enjoying herself in her swing.

"Dammit" she heard Flack say as he walked out of his room

"What?" Hailey spoke

"I almost tripped over one of those friggen presents" he stopped himself before he swore, not wanting to in front of his three month old daughter "Why don't you put them under the tree instead of leaving them lying around on the floor like a death trap"

"Because Santa hasn't come yet" Hailey stated as though the answer was obvious

Flack stared at her like she had lost her mind "Are you serious?" he questioned

"What do you mean?" she replied

"What do I mean" he repeated "She's three months old, she doesn't know what Santa is, and you got her a lot of presents, she's not gonna remember"

"But I will" she stated "And I want her first Christmas to be special. Christmas is the one holiday that I loved growing up. It was the one day that my family would get together and actually be normal. Family is important to both of us and I want it to be with Kailyn too." She paused "but if you think I'm going too far then I'll take back some of her gifts"

Flack felt horrible, not knowing how important the holiday is to her. "Don't" he said "I'm sorry; I didn't know how important this is to you"

"That's alright" she spoke "And you're right I may have went a little overboard but it's my first Christmas as a mother. And besides some of those gifts are yours."

"Which ones" he replied

"You'll just have to wait for Santa young man" she laughed

"Do I have to?" he jokingly asked

"Yes" she chuckled enjoying the simple moments of spending time with her little family

Later that day there was a knock at the door, as Hailey answered it carrying Kailyn; who had just fallen asleep in her arms. "Hello beautiful" Stella spoke as Sienna and Lindsey, all dressed as though they were going out stood behind her.

"Thank you" smiled the brunette

"I was talking to the little one" Stella replied "Are you gonna let us in"

"If I must" she joked as she allowed her three female friends into her apartment. She put Kailyn in her crib and grabbed the other baby monitor to keep an eye on her daughter.

"Not that I mind but what are you guys doing here?" she asked

"Have you eaten yet" Lindsey asked ignoring the question

"No, why?" she responded

"We're taking you out to dinner for your birthday" Stella replied

"And maybe somewhere else" added Sienna; the girls had thought of maybe taking the new mom to a coffee house where one of Hailey's favorite local bands The High Crusade was playing.

"Thanks guys but I think I'll pass" Hailey told her friends

"You can't pass on a birthday dinner" Lindsey declared

"Says who" Hailey said

"Me" Stella quickly answered "Now what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong" Flack spoke walking into the apartment; he had just gotten home from work "She hasn't been away from the baby since she was born"

"C'mon Hales it's your birthday" Stella said trying to convince her to go with them

"Hailey, I was the same way after Lucy was born, so Danny convinced me to go out and I had a great time." Lindsey spoke

"I'm just nervous" admitted Hailey

"About what?" Sienna questioned

"I don't know" she said honestly "I just don't want to leave her"

"It'll be fun" said Lindsey "And we don't have to stay out late" she added trying to ease her friends concerns.

"Hailey just go" Flack told her "You deserve to go out with friends, you've been in this apartment for the past three months with the baby."

Hailey thought for a moment before speaking "Give me a half an hour and Ill be ready" she said going into her room. The women took a seat on their couch as they waited for Hailey to be ready to leave, and true to her word a half an hour later she walked into the living room dressed in dark wash jeans, a flowy turquoise top with a brown leather jacket and knee high boots, her hair lay on her shoulders in waves.

Stella jokingly wolf whistled when she saw the new mother "You look great Hun" she spoke knowing that Hailey had become a little self-conscious after giving birth

"You think" she stated

She nodded "I can't believe you had a baby three months ago"

"Tell that to my hips" she laughed as her friends did as well "Do you guys mind waiting in the car I'll be there in a minute"

They agreed, leaving Flack and Hailey alone. "I don't think I should go" she said "I don't want to leave her alone."

"She isn't alone, she'll be with her father" he replied

"I know but I haven't been away from her since she was born" she said

"You do realize you're going back to work in a week" he reminded her

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there" she replied

"Hailey, go out with the girls and have fun, Kailyn will be fine" Flack assured her

"Let me just go check on her really quick" she said

"Hailey" Flack spoke looking at her as if to say just go already

"Alright I'm going" she spoke pecking his lips "I'll have my phone so call me if anything happens."

"For the last time she'll be fine" he laughed "Now go" he gently pushed her to the door. Once she finally left he went to check on his daughter as she had just starting crying. He laughed at her timing.

* * *

The women took their friend to a Texas Roadhouse downtown, and while Hailey really wanted to enjoy this night out she found herself calling her apartment three times to check on her daughter, and texted Flack a few times. The annoyed detective unplugged their land line. If anyone needed to get in touch with him they could call his cell phone.

Hailey stopped calling and actually began enjoying her night out with her friends. While at the restaurant, she rode a mechanical bull for her birthday and they offered her a free shot of alcohol but she declined because she was breastfeeding. After they finished eating, the group of four went down to the local coffee house to hear the band play.

"I didn't even know they were playing here" she spoke "I've just been so wrapped up in taking care of Kailyn"

"You gotta take care of yourself too" Lindsey said just as Stella walked over with coffee orders the girls had placed once they walked in

"That was lame Linds" laughed Hailey "But I see what you mean"

"And look you haven't called Flack in like an hour" Sienna noted

"You think everything's okay" she asked worried

"Everything's fine" Stella assured her just as the band took to the stage to start playing. An hour into the show, Flack and Adam, who also loved the band walked in and came over to the table with the women. Adam had called Flack and asked if he wanted to see the band, not knowing the women would be there.

"What are you doing here?" Hailey questioned immediately upon seeing Flack "Where's Kailyn?"

"On the couch with a beer and the remote" Flack responded as Hailey shot him a bewildered look.

"Relax" he spoke trying to calm her down "My parents are watching her, they weren't going to pass up an opportunity to watch their precious granddaughter."

"Maybe I should call to check on her" Hailey announced

"No" Lindsey, Stella and Sienna all yelled at the same time

"For the last time, Hailey shes fine" Flack assured her "Now can we enjoy the show please?"

She nodded as everybody took a seat and enjoyed the band. Somehow Stella was able to get them to sing "Happy Birthday" to Hailey and the staff bring out a small cake; and Hailey really did enjoy her night.

* * *

Four days later, it was Christmas and Kailyn slept as her presents began open her presents, and woke up mid-way through. Every time Hailey would show her daughter her presents she would let out a giggle. Most of those presents consisted of clothes and toys, while Sienna had purchased new nursery sheets. They were zebra print with pink frills, something that Sienna thought was adorable the minute she saw them in the store. Hailey had received a package from her older sister the day before had a pampering set in it, and once she heard a blizzard was making its way toward New York the day after the holiday her sister had sent another package full of magazines, books and other things to do in case they became snowed in. Hailey and Flack's mother purchased him some clothes, and Hailey's big present to him was a new watch.

"Well that's everything" Hailey spoke

"Not everything" Flack declared as he carried his daughter to the tree and grabbed a small box that was placed in a branch

"What's this?" Hailey asked

"Open it" he responded. He watched as she tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box, her shocked expression when she took the item out of its box.

It was a sterling silver necklace with a baby shoe pendant, the bow on the tiny shoe was a sapphire, Septembers' birthstone. On the back of the pendant Kailyn's initials and birthdate were engraved. Tears ran down her face as she looked at the gift.

"You alright" he asked taking a seat next to her on the couch

"Yeah" she spoke trying to stop the tears "The necklace is beautiful. Thank you" she added as she put the necklace on herself.

"Enough of the tears" he laughed trying to make her feel better "Whadda ya say we get this place cleaned up and I make us a big breakfast."

"Aren't we going to your parents' house in a few hours for dinner?" Hailey spoke

He nodded "C'mon how long have you known me, I could eat all day" he laughed as he handed his daughter to Hailey and walked into the kitchen.

"Your daddy's something else isn't he" Hailey playfully asked "And don't tell him but I've actually got another present for him, but he can't have it yet". Since she had gone out the other day for her birthday she realized how nice it was to be out of the house. Although Flack had been there, they weren't alone and that was something Hailey recently realized she wanted. Though they had been dating for a while, they hadn't acted like a real couple; they rarely kissed or showed affection. She really cared for him and knew it wasn't just because he is the father of her child, but she still wanted to get to know him on a more intimate level.

"I think I'll ask Uncle Adam to watch you" she said "Would you like that" she asked just as Kailyn let out a giggle.

"Of course you would, you guys are like the same age" she smiled. Though she often teased her friends, she knew they were great and would do anything for her.

* * *

**By the way The High Crusade is a real band based out of Detroit. TNA wrestlers, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin are a part of it. Check out their music**.


End file.
